El azúcar y alquitrán se mezclan
by Gatty8
Summary: Estos dos dioses son tan opuestos entre sí como el día y la noche, pero de alguna manera están juntos y aunque estén separados, no soportan la idea de vivir sin del otro. Nuestra historia se sitúa tiempo atrás, como fue que lograron conocerse, como comenzaron a relacionarse hasta casarse y formar aquella pareja que están juntos y separados al mismo tiempo
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes en el fan fic pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutierrez y a su película ''El libro de la vida''. Algunos de los personajes que aparecen son por algunos comentarios que ha dicho el director en su twitter, cualquier parecido a cualquier otro fan fic quiero pedir disculpas si tiene similitudes, pero me sentía inspirada.**

 **Este fan fic se hace sin fines de lucro y sin ninguna intención de recibir criticas negativas sobre mi escritura, por que tal vez sea que la gramática de mi país es distinta a cualquier otro país. Escribo por mi mera diversión y entretenimiento de los lectores.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El mundo de los dioses es tan igual y distinto al nuestro. Todos los mundos están conectados, cada dios tiene su propio reino que gobernar, responsabilidades que hacer, ect. Sin embargo, al igual que los mortales, los dioses también pueden tener el mismo carácter de los mortales y sus defectos aunque muchos digan que son perfectos, eso no es cierto, incluso los dioses no pueden tener perfecciones; lo único que los diferenciaba de los mortales era el poder que tenían entre su mundo y el suyo.

Se había escrito que los dioses se reunirían en el gran ciudad de Aztlán cada cien ciclos lunares con motivo de encontrarse de nuevo o simplemente cuando deseaban celebrar una ocasión realmente especial. En esta ocasión fue para dar un gran anuncio que involucraba a los mortales luego de perecer en la tierra.

-Así como lo escribe el Libro de la Vida: aunque ya no exista en el mundo de los mortales, todo ser viviente seguirá viviendo en la Tierra de los Recordados, sólo podrán vivir aquellos que tengan personas que aún los recuerden en vida. Mientras que los que no tengan quien los recuerden serán llevados a la Tierra de los Olvidados- aquel prodigioso discurso lo hacía el dios que se encargaba del equilibrio entre esos mundos, un hombre hecho de cera y de barba hecha de nubes- Por eso he de anunciar que la Tierra de los Recordados se le ha elegido un gobernante ahora que los mortales jamás olvidarán a todos aquellos que perecieron con quienes hayan formado grandes lazos, ya sean familiares, amistad o incluso de amor. Y esto continuará por muchas generaciones-

Entre los dioses que estaban reunidos en el salón, estaba uno que escuchaba con atención aquel discurso, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien más gobernara aquella tierra. Intentó por varios años desde la creación poder gobernar ese reino, algo que nunca pudo conseguir, ya que Tonacatecuhtli nunca le pareció el indicado para el puesto, más que nada por haber causado problemas con los mortales hace varios siglos atrás. Se esperaba a alguien digno, un dios que fuera capaz de comprender la vida de los mortales, hasta ahora no existía ningún dios merecedor de aquello.

Y por fin alguien estaba listo para gobernar la Tierra de los Recordados, todos estaban ansiosos de saber quién sería menos el gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados.

-Jamás perdonaré esta ofenda, yo debería gobernar ese reino.

Pero el destino siempre depara sorpresas inesperada incluso en el mundo de los dioses.


	2. La calendula

La caléndula

Todos los dioses disfrutaban de aquella velada, esperando con ansias conocer a quien gobernaría la Tierra de los Recordados.

Uno de ellos no disfrutaba tanto el motivo de la celebración, aquel dios que gobernaba la Tierra de los Olvidados solamente se paseaba por todo el salón mostrando desinterés ante todo.

-Oye Xibalba, ¿Por qué la cara larga? Deberías alegrarte en este día de celebración-

-Detesto todo esto y te culpo a ti Hombre de Cera por hacer que fueran dos reinos- refunfuño Xibalba.

-La culpa no es mía, todo se creó para llevar un perfecto equilibrio en la vida después de la muerte-

Xibalba rodó los ojos ante sus palabras y se alejó de él. Caminando por el salón se tropieza con una joven diosa de cabello oscuro adornado con plumas y piedras preciosas, piel blanca, con un rostro decorado con maquillaje oscuro y plateado. Su vestido color azul marino era tan largo que le tapaba las piernas decorada con algunas calaveras, lucia una capa oscura que le salía pequeños resplandores de plata. Xibalba al verla no dejaba de sorprenderle la belleza que esta emanaba.

-Mil disculpas.

-No hay problema, aunque me agrada haberlo hecho- expresó Xibalba

Aquella diosa lo miraba de una manera tierna y apasionada. Xibalba estaba encantado con aquella mirada, no podía dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima, jamás la había visto en su vida ya que no visitaba los otros reinos y ella parecía ser muy joven, no tenía el aspecto de los otros dioses, como si fuera una recién llegada a ese mundo de seres poderosos.

-Mi nombre es Xibalba- se presentó el dios hecho de alquitrán extendiendo su mano.

-Soy La Noche- respondió ella estrechando su mano- Sabes, eres el primero con quien entablo conversación, no conozco a ninguno de los dioses. Las ocupaciones de mi reino son más importantes para mí que estas formalidades-

-Pienso igual que tu.

Durante la velada, Xibalba y La Noche fueron conversando hasta lograrse conocer, tenían algunas cosas en común, además, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, eran como si fueran dos gotas de agua en algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Hubo un momento en que ella solo se reía y no le traía importancia a lo que Xibalba decía, incluso decía que le simpatizaba mucho pero que ya se aburría de la conversación.

-Discúlpame unos momentos- murmuró Xibalba en un tono de cortesía.

Xibalba se separó de La Noche. Era la primera vez para Xibalba que entablaba conversación con una mujer y no sabía que más hacer, le agradaba su compañía pero deseaba agradarle aún mas y a este paso parecía que la atención de La Noche hacia él no llevaría a mas allá de la reunión, que solo fuera de una sola vez en la vida, por eso fue pensando en que hacer, no simplemente estar con ella como si estuviera en una tertulia. Así que se paseo por todo el salón en busca de que hacer con La Noche desesperado por ella. Estaba por darse por vencido, hasta que de repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Fue a ver a Xochiquétzal a decirle, o más bien, suplicarle algún consejo para tratar a la diosa que tanto añoraba.

-Las flores es una de las cosas que adoramos las mujeres incluso las diosas. Hay algunas afuera-

Sin decir gracias, Xibalba se fue hacia afuera donde había un hermoso jardín con varios arbustos y árboles alrededor que flotaban en pequeñas plataformas hasta juntarse formando un hermoso suelo. Varias flores podían verse alrededor, y Xibalba noto una en particular que sería la ideal: una caléndula amarilla. Era perfecta, pensaba Xibalba, se agacho para recogerla.

Al arrancar la flor no se percato si no hasta minutos después que había una pequeña mano sosteniendo aquella caléndula casi entrelazando su mano contra la suya. Él se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la dueña de esa mano: una mujer de piel blanca, con cabello negro, maquillaje de varios colores decorando su rostro con detalles en sus ojos de color azul y amarillo, tenía unos ojos amarillos que brillaban intensamente. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido rojo decorado con flores y calaveras. Lo que más le asombraba era el parecido familiar que tenía con La Noche.

-Lo siento- la diosa soltó la caléndula muy apenada por lo sucedido- No me di cuenta que la tenías-.

Su voz sonaba tan dulce y cálida, algo distinta a La Noche, esa voz hizo sentir extrañas sensaciones en Xibalba dentro de su ser. Mientras tanto, la diosa se agachaba al suelo tomando otra caléndula.

-Las caléndulas son mis flores favoritas- comento la diosa colocándosela en su hermoso cabello negro.

Xibalba aún impactado, extendió su mano con la caléndula que tenia hacia la diosa.

-Para ti.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No ibas a dárselo a una dama en especial?-

-Yo puedo arrancar otra.

La diosa tomo la caléndula rozando sus dedos con los de Xibalba, causándole un escalofrío por todo el brazo. Esa sonrisa que le propino hicieron brillar los ojos del gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados, nunca antes en su vida había visto una sonrisa como esa en su vida, llena de calidez, ternura y dulzura mezcladas todas juntas; entonces, ella se coloco la caléndula del otro lado de su cabello dejándola aún mas hermosa de lo que era, al menos así lo pensaba Xibalba que no podía dejar de mirar aquel rostro blanco.

-Soy La Catrina- dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia Xibalba.

Xibalba reacciono rápidamente ante la acción dándole un apretón de mano a La Catrina- Xibalba-

-Un placer conocerte Xibalba.

Los minutos en silencio parecían eternos, hasta que La Catrina escuchó su nombre adentro del palacio, se excusó con Xibalba y se fue. Cuando ella se marchó, Xibalba aludió al motivo de su estadía en el jardín, así que tomo rápidamente la primera flor que encontró en un arbusto y volvió a entrar. Por la prisa y la distracción en su mente, no se fijo en que flor había arrancado.

Caminó por todo el salón hasta volver a encontrarse con La Noche la cual se hallaba en la esquina inferior del salón charlando con otros dioses.

-Creí que te habrías ido sin despedirte-

-Solo fui a buscarte esto- y extendió su mano mostrándole a La Noche una rosa roja.

La Noche quedó tan encantada por la rosa que le ofreció Xibalba que le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo paralizado del asombro.

-Oh mira- soltó La Noche- Hay viene mi hermana-.

Hacia ellos se iba acercando La Catrina, cuando estuvo cerca de ambos, abrazo a La Noche tiernamente. Justamente cuando ella comenzó a hablar Xibalba salió de su trance, desconcertado por la circunstancia reveladora.

«Hermanas, eso explica el parecido» pensó Xibalba observando a La Catrina y La Noche.

-Hermana, te presento a Xibalba.

-Ya habíamos tenido el gusto de conocernos- afirmó La Catrina.

De repente, aparece el Hombre de Cera felizmente haciendo reír a las diosas y a Xibalba lo hacía molestar.

-La Catrina, allí estas, ya es hora-

-Ahí voy. Si me disculpan-

Y se fue alejando de ellos siguiendo al Hombre de Cera. Xibalba no comprendía que estaba pasando, y cuando le preguntó a La Noche ella simplemente le dijo que no debía decir palabra alguna.

Un pequeño ruido llamó la atención de todos los dioses, el Hombre de Cera estaba encima de un podio flotando en medio del salón junto a su Libro de la Vida.

-Muy bien, todos pongan atención, finalmente ha llegado el momento de anunciarles quien reinara la Tierra de los Recordados. Saluden todos a La Catrina-

El gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó con la boca bien abierta. No podía creerlo ¿Aquella mujer gobernaría la Tierra de los Recordados?

-¿No es sorprendente? Ella visitaba en secreto el mundo de los mortales y no paraba de hablarme de lo interesantes que eran- comentó La Noche- Y ahora la eligieron para gobernar la Tierra de los Recordados, está tan encantada con la idea-

Xibalba estaba como estatua, se hubiera quedado así de no ser por que una voz masculina lo saco del trance dándole una fuerte palmada por la espalda.

-Vaya hermanito, seguro la eligieron por su belleza-

Era el hermano de Xibalba, de la misma altura que él, rasgos faciales similares a Xibalba, con traje rojo y unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza.

«Como odio a el Chamuco» pensaba Xibalba ignorando por completo todos los comentarios que hacia sobre la Catrina.

-Deberías conocerla, podría ser tu cuñada- dijo el Chamuco antes de alejarse de su hermano.


	3. La coronación

La coronación

Al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la Tierra de los Recordados para poder admirar la coronación de la nueva reina. Muchos de los dioses y los habitantes del reino estaban en la sala del trono esperando la llegada de La Catrina para su celebración. Incluyendo a Xibalba, que estaba entre las filas mas adelantes junto a su hermano el Chamuco esperaba poder ver la coronación e irse, le incomodaba demasiado estar en ese reino como invitado a la ceremonia.

-Que inicie la coronación- anunció el Hombre de Cera entrando alegremente al salón.

La Catrina entro al salón con un vestido rojo largo que arrastraba por atrás como si fuera la cola de un vestido de novia, decorado con flores y calaveras, era parecido a como la había visto Xibalba y para su sorpresa, llevaba dos caléndulas adornando su cabello. Lo que le pareció diferente fue verla con un enorme sombrero decorado con calaveras que colgaban alrededor.

En cuanto ella se sentó en el trono en forma de corazón, unas velas la rodearon adornando su sombrero y vestido. La alegría que ella sentía se esparció en todos sus súbditos y algunos dioses.

Luego de grandes ovaciones ante La Catrina, todos fueron a felicitarla, tanto los muertos como los dioses. Incluso el Chamuco que con unas simples palabras en modo seductor hizo que La Catrina se sonrojara, y cuando le tocó el turno a Xibalba, ésta se alegro de verlo de nuevo.

-El Hombre de Cera me dijo que gobiernas la Tierra de los Olvidados, me alegra mucho que sea alguien conocido-La Catrina le sonrió, Xibalba estaba comenzando a adorar esa sonrisa. Toda la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos por no tener ese reino se había olvidado por completo de solo verla.

-Seguro nos veremos muy seguido por la Tierra de los Vivos, yo siempre voy ahí muy seguido-

Al estrechar de nuevo la mano de La Catrina no quería soltarla.

-Por cierto, gracias por las caléndulas. Estas nunca se marchitaran-

La celebración siguió lo que restaba del tiempo, debido a que los dioses debían de volver pronto a sus hogares y reinos.

El resto del tiempo, Xibalba pasó tiempo con La Noche hasta que ella se marcho, aunque le haya dado la rosa y el hecho de haber pasado tiempo con Xibalba, él se había dado cuenta que no lograría tener nada más con ella, a pesar de los consejos de cortejo recibidos por su hermano el Chamuco que según él, le daban resultados, incluso con su novia. Algo que no sabía por la ignorancia que llevaba teniendo por varios siglos.

-No voy a perder el tiempo en este lugar, yo me voy de aquí.

Pero antes de irse chocó con La Catrina, acompañada por su hermano el Chamuco.

-¿A donde vas hermanito?-

-Ya me marcho a mi reino, estoy muy cansado- mintió Xibalba para no ser grosero en presencia de La Catrina, no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de él, al menos no todavía.

-Es una lástima que te vayas. Aunque espero poder volverte a ver pronto-

Xibalba se marcho a su reino. Llegando a su hogar varios acontecimientos cursaban por su cabeza: su encuentro con La Catrina, la coronación y sobre todo, los momentos en los que estuvo con ella. A pesar de haber pasado la mayoría del tiempo con La Noche, no dejaba de pensar en La Catrina, no podía hacerlo, recordaba su mirada, su sonrisa, aquella voz tan dulce.

Mientras tanto, La Catrina terminaba de despedir a los últimos invitados que se marchaban a sus hogares. A pesar del cansancio, ella estaba muy feliz por la alegría de sus súbditos al tener a alguien que gobernara el trono, sin duda alguna, era la ideal para gobernar la Tierra de los Recordados, un lugar donde sería su hogar por toda la eternidad, un lugar lleno de luz, calor, alegría y amor. A diferencia de ese reino, la Tierra de los Olvidados que siempre era un lugar oscuro, frío y triste; Xibalba tenía muy en cuenta que La Catrina deseaba volver a verlo y en el fondo él también lo deseaba mucho. Ver a aquella diosa hecha de azúcar.

Pasaron varios días antes de que ambos volvieran a encontrarse en la Tierra de los Vivos. La Catrina había tomado la forma humana de una mujer joven de hermoso cabello moreno y ojos color aceituna mientras que Xibalba tomó la forma de un hombre mayor con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes; lo mejor de ser un dios es que a pesar de tomar formas humanas podrían lograr reconocerse así fuera entre las multitudes y ambos al verse se quedaron quietos de la sorpresa.

-Hola Xibalba. Me alegro de verte.

-A mi también me alegra verte- soltó Xibalba sin prestar atención a lo que decía ya que estaba concentrado en mirar a La Catrina.

Había esperado este encuentro, verla de vuelta le hacía olvidar de sus problemas, principalmente cuando le sonreía.

-Venir aquí es algo maravilloso. Es una lastima que mi novio no le guste venir-

Como un balde de agua fría le cayó la noticia a Xibalba.

-¿Tienes no...novio?- Xibalba no estaba dispuesto a creerlo, esperaba que solo estuviera bromeando y que de verdad no lo tuviera.

-Creí que ya lo sabrías ya que es tu hermano.

Mucho peor todavía, el Chamuco era novio de La Catrina, esto debía una pesadilla porque a Xibalba no le estaba gustando lo que sus oídos escuchaban de aquella dulce diosa. Pero sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, tenía que aceptarlo, una diosa de gran dulzura como ella no sería capaz de hacer nada malo, ni siquiera mentir.

-Mi hermano nunca me lo dijo.

-Que raro, él me aseguraba que si te lo había contado.

-No somos muy sociables.

Comenzaron a caminar observando pasar a muchos vivos salieron y entraron a sus casas, caminando por los alrededores y saludando a ambos dioses como si fueran cualquier par de mortales.

-¿Y desde cuando son novios?- la curiosidad de Xibalba era muy grande, quería saber por la propia Catrina como fue que logro ese interés amoroso con su hermano mayor. Pero más que nada, comenzaba a sentir un pequeño odio hacia él.

-Un par de siglos, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, salíamos en secreto por que no deseaba que mi hermana estuviera de entrometida. Aunque en la fiesta parecía que nos llevábamos bien, sólo eran formalidades para no llamar la atención de nadie, en realidad, no nos soportamos, ella siempre quiere lo que yo quiero-

Jamás se imagino, en ningún momento, que La Catrina y La Noche fueran de esa manera, estaba sorprendido por su manera de actuar, como disimulaban sus disgustos ante los demás.

-Creo que en algo nos parecemos- comentó Xibalba.

-Me parece que si.

Ella disfrutaba de conversar con él, no era como el Chamuco, con Xibalba se sentía distinto. Ambos seguían conversando muy placenteramente hasta caer la tarde.

-Ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestros reinos- mencionó La Catrina.

-Espera- la detuvo Xibalba antes de que se marchara. Tomo su mano y deposito en ella un collar con un dije ovalado color dorado-Considerarlo un regalo de felicitación por la coronación aunque se que no se dan obsequios-.

De no ser por las circunstancias previas a Xibalba le hubiera gustado que el regalo fuera dado de forma distinta, como algo para poder recordarlo mientras no se vieran, aunque por ahora, debería quedarse con la idea de ser solo amigos.

-Muchas gracias.

Y planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Xibalba antes de marcharse, dejándolo estático con su mano tocando su mejilla mientras salía de su boca una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Acorralada por un demonio

Acorralada por un demonio

En la Tierra de los Recordados había silencio. Todos estaban tomándose un descanso, desde los animales hasta los muertos, la muerte no significaba un impedimento para ellos el poder dormir como lo harían cuando estaban vivos. Y entre ellos, La Catrina se preparaba para dormir dentro de su palacio, se cambió su vestido por unas ropas para dormir: un camisón largo color magenta con bordes blancos en las mangas.

Después de vestirse estaba por dirigirse a su cama, pero entonces, una cortina de fuego apareció en su habitación esparciendo humo y olor azufre alrededor, el fuego fue tomando la figura de un hombre hasta finalmente tener la forma de el Chamuco.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La Catrina se sentía molesta ante la aparición de el Chamuco- No puedes venir aquí, está prohibida tu entrada a la Tierra de los Recordados. Y en mi habitación de esta manera-

-No deseaba seguir estando más tiempo sin estar a tu lado.

Éste se le fue acercando de manera seductora, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos mientras acercaba el suyo para besarla. Ella se aleja de él con brusquedad mientras cruzaba los brazos, llegando a un metro de distancia lejos de él, sus ojos mostraban el enfado que tenía volviéndose mas luminosos como si fuera fuego, se estaba sintiendo ofendida por la actitud de su novio.

-Vamos cariño, no tiene nada de malo que nos divirtamos un poco. Y ya estoy cansando de esperar, deseo hacerlo contigo ahora- dijo mientras se acercaba a La Catrina.

-Se que también estas deseosa de hacerlo, deja tu moralidad a un lado y libera tu otro lado- susurró el Chamuco de manera sensual en el oído de La Catrina.

Estaba tan anonadada por la actitud del Chamuco que no se percató en que momento él la había agarrado de los hombros bajándole las mangas de su camisón. Segundos después ella se separó proporcionándole una cachetada en la cara para luego subirse las mangas de nuevo.

No deseaba hacerlo en esos momentos ni aunque tuvieran tantos siglos de novios, ella seguiría firme en sus ideales, para la diosa de los muertos no era correcto tener relaciones con alguien sin unirse en sagrado matrimonio, y el Chamuco no deseaba matrimonio, mentalmente odiaba la idea de estar atado a una sola mujer, él podría tener a todas las mujeres que deseaba, todas caían a sus pies, se le entregaban fácilmente y la única que estaba logrando resistirse ante él estaba parada justo en sus propias narices.

-Será mejor que te marches ahora- exigió La Catrina- Y no vuelvas.

-Pero te amo Catrina.

-Si de verdad me amaras no estarías exigiéndome que me entregue a ti sin haberme casado contigo.

-El que te ame es la razón por la que te deseo, ahora, en este instante. Olvida todas esas ideas, a nadie le importará en unos cuantos siglos si una mujer va o no casta al altar- explicó el Chamuco.

-Pero a mi si me importa.

Ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar, así que el Chamuco tomó a La Catrina por ambos brazos y la aprisiona contra una pared de la habitación. En su mirada había una gran malicia que la misma muerte espantó.

-No quería hacer esto por las malas pero no me dejas opción.

Examinaba a La Catrina con su mirada hasta notar en su cuello aquel collar que le había regalado Xibalba. Nunca se lo había visto puesto en su vida, ni siquiera él podría haberle regalado esa cosa.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese collar?- le interrogó el Chamuco.

-Xibalba me lo regalo.

\- ¿Y por qué le aceptaste eso?

-Porque no quería ser grosera con él si se lo rechazaba.

Su ira comenzó a elevarse, el pensar que su hermano menor estaba dándole regalos a su novia como si lo hiciera a propósito para quitarle a La Catrina lo molestaba, al igual que a un hermano mayor que no le gustaba que su hermano menor le agarrara sus cosas sin su permiso.

-No permitiré que esta vez Xibalba me arrebate lo que es mio.

Y le arranca el collar a La Catrina arrojándolo lejos.

-Tu vas a ser mía aunque te rehúses.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó La Catrina.

Un gran grito por parte de la reina de la Tierra de los Recordados se escuchó tan fuerte que despertó a todos los habitantes del reino, incluso el grito se escucho en la Tierra de los Olvidados como en el hogar del Hombre de Cera, la Cueva de las Almas.

Rápidamente Xibalba se transporto al hogar del Hombre de Cera el cual en esos instante se encontraba muy alterado.

-La Catrina esta en peligro-

-¿Y qué haces aquí en lugar de ir a socorrerla?- Xibalba se sentía tan molesto por la actitud irresponsable de el Hombre de Cera.

-Esperaba a que vinieras por que te involucra también a ti.

El Hombre de Cera le explicó que el Chamuco había ido a la Tierra de los Recordados, Xibalba estaba dispuesto a ir aunque eso significaba romper las reglas, ya que él, al igual que su hermano, tenía prohibido salir a las tierras de los otros dioses, solo se le permitía la Tierra de los Vivos por estar fuera de los limites de todos los reinos, que se haga una excepción y luego asumiría las consecuencias.

Ambos dioses se teletransportaron al castillo de La Catrina donde muchos de los muertos estaban rodeando la puerta preguntándose que estaba pasando adentro, los que si estaban dentro, buscaban a La Catrina para ayudarla. Tuvieron que darles paso tanto al Hombre de Cera como a Xibalba explicándoles lo que habían sabido hasta ahora: escucharon el grito de La Catrina, los que estuvieron cerca dicen que provenía dentro de su habitación y cuando fueron hacia allá, encontraron solamente a el Chamuco inconsciente en el suelo. En cuanto despertó, lo primero que hizo fue golpear a Xibalba tan fuerte contra la pared, que casi la rompe en pedazos.

Hubiera comenzando una gran pelea que destruiría toda la habitación de no ser por la intervención del hombre de Cera que llevo volando a el Chamuco contra la pared.

-Ahora dinos ¿Dónde esta La Catrina?- se notaba lo furioso que estaba el Hombre de Cera por lo preocupado que estaba por su amiga.

-Desapareció cuando me dio un golpe en la cabeza con un jarrón-

-Parece que ella no es como las otras mujeres que conoces hermano.

-Esto es por tu culpa. Si no fuera por ti hubiera tenido entre mis manos a La Catrina.

-¿Mi culpa? No tengo la culpa que las cosas no sucedieran como tu esperabas.

-Mentiroso.

-De todas maneras no se merece a un ser tan repugnante como tu.

-¿Y crees que tu si? Eres tan repulsivo como yo Xibalba, tan solo mírate, estas hecho de alquitrán y de toda la inmundicia del mundo. Nadie en este mundo sería capaz de amarte-

-Aunque así fuera, no permitiré que nadie la lastime, y menos tu. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla-

Le dio un golpe a el Chamuco fuertemente en la cara y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí.

«Santa Chihuahua. Esta enamorado de La Catrina» pensó el Hombre de Cera mientras se le acercaba, estaba casi celoso por aquella revelación ya que él también sentía algo por La Catrina. Claro que, Xibalba no quería admitirlo que de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, desde la primera vez que la vio.

Ya no habría nada que hacer según veía el Chamuco, estaba muy golpeado, la fuerza que le quedaba solo le serviría para huir, cosa que hizo antes de que ambos dioses pudieran detenerlo.

-Ahora debemos buscar a La Catrina, busquemos por el castillo-.

-Creo que se donde podría estar- opinó el Hombre de Cera- En la Tierra de lo Desconocido-


	5. Encontrando a La Catrina

Encontrando a La Catrina

No entendía por qué razón La Catrina se marcharía a esa tierra.

-Son los dominios de su hermana La Noche- mencionó el Hombre de Cera- Ella me dijo una vez que si alguna vez estaba en problemas se marcharía con su hermana.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, La Catrina le había mencionado que no se llevaba bien con su hermana, claro que el Hombre de Cera la conocía mucho más que Xibalba por los momentos que la visitaba en el palacio de la Tierra de los Recordados. Por dentro, sentía celos de aquella vela gigante por pasar más tiempo con la diosa que le cautivaba, se aprovechaba de tener libre acceso a su reino, eso pensaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la Tierra de los Desconocidos. Era un sitio distinto a la Tierra de los Recordados y de los Olivados, todas las calles estabas desiguales, curvilíneos y es forma de espirales. Las criaturas que habitaban en ese mundo eran distintas a las que habían visto, no eran humanas ni animales, algunos parecían mezclas de animales y humanos, otros parecían humanos pero lanzaban extrañas esferas luminosas alrededor, y también habían criaturas parecidas a dragones de varios colores. Xibalba no entendía que clase de mundo era ese, incluso el castillo de La Noche era distinto a lo que esperaba: un gran palacio en forma de pirámide cuadrada con ventanas medio ovaladas y cabezas gigantes en forma de serpientes. Al llegar a la puerta, tocaron y las puerta se fue elevándose hacia arriba.

Los dos dioses entraron con cautela al castillo. La Noche se les fue acercando hasta a estar un metro cerca sobre ellos.

-Que alegría es verte otra vez Xibalba. Ella se le acercó lentamente acariciándole su barba- No pensé que fuera a volver a verte-

Una tos disimulada proveniente del Hombre de Cera hizo que la Noche le prestara una debida atención por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo dirigiéndose a los dos.

-¿A que debo su visita a mis dominios?

-Estamos buscando a La Catrina- contestó el Hombre de Cera antes de que Xibalba pudiera decir algo.

-Ella no esta aquí.

Ninguno de los dioses podía creer lo que les había dicho, aunque el Hombre de Cera insistió en que ella debía de estar allí, La Noche insistía a que no era cierto, incluso se atrevió a preguntar el motivo por el cual pensaban eso.

-Es una larga historia- murmuró Xibalba.

Los tres dioses se encontraban en un salón sentados en diferentes sillas mientras que La Noche escuchaba atentamente todo lo acontecido hasta ahora. Después ella sonrió soltando una carcajada cuando finalizaron de contarle todo, luego se puso seria, con un movimientos de sus manos salieron de la nada unas tres tazas de chocolate que flotaron frente a ellos, cada quien tomo una taza mientras La Noche daba su primer sorbo antes que los dos dioses.

-De no ser por la promesa a mi padre que siempre protegeríamos a la otra en caso del peligro- hizo una pausa dándole otro sorbo a su taza- Se lo tiene merecido por no saber escoger bien a su novio, pero deben creerme, ella no ha puesto una sola vela o pedazo de azúcar en este lugar-

Tanto Xibalba como Hombre de Cera se miraron confundidos antes de que el primero le lanzara una mirada de enojo mientras que éste solo sonreía con nerviosismo tomando un sorbo de su chocolate al igual que Xibalba. El Hombre de Cera soltó rápidamente la taza abanicándose la boca con sus manos haciendo gestos de dolor y pequeños gritos, como si el chocolate estuviera muy caliente y se hubiera quemado la lengua.

-Está picante- opinó Xibalba que, a diferencia de el Hombre de Cera, era capaz de aguantar el picante.

-Es mi toque especial que le agrego al chocolate. Me gusta todo lo que pica.

-Bien- murmuró Xibalba terminando su taza y levantándose- Perdona si te hemos molestado, buscaremos a La Catrina en otra parte.

-La próxima vez que vengas, espero que no sea para buscar a mi hermana.

Después de despedirse los dos dioses se marcharon a la Cueva de las Almas.

-Perdóname que te deje Xibalba, debo hablar con el Creador para que castigue a el Chamuco y no vuelva a pisar un pie en la Tierra de los Recordados nunca más.

Desapareció dejando a Xibalba solo con la mirada triste. Se sentó en una roca, sacando entre sus ropas el collar que le había dado a La Catrina; antes de que se hubieran marchado a la Tierra de lo Desconocido, lo encontró en el suelo de la habitación de La Catrina, el alguna parte debería de estar ella. Entonces se le ocurrió que...

Rápidamente se desvaneció en una mancha de alquitrán y se transporto a la Tierra de los Vivos. La lluvia caía fuerte en la tierra, usando su forma de mancha recorrió a gran velocidad todo el pueblo en donde se encontraba, buscando algún rastro de La Catrina, hasta que por fin, escuchó un llanto proveniente del gran árbol ubicado en las afueras del pueblo; allí estaba la Catrina, sentada debajo del árbol tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Le dio un vuelco en el corazón al verla así, Xibalba se acercó con lentitud extendiendo una de sus alas hacia ella para que no se siguiera empapando con el agua pensando que podría desvanecerse al ser de azúcar. Ella levantó la vista mostrando su rostro triste, con todo su maquillaje corrido por todo el rostro volviéndolo a esconderlo entre sus manos.

-Vete. No quiero que me veas llorar.

A La Catrina no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, quería parecer valiente siempre, pero ahora, no se sentía así. Estaba tan avergonzada consigo misma por haberse hecho novia de un hombre como el Chamuco.

-Ya vete por favor.

-No me iré a ningún lado. Y se agachó para estar a la altura de La Catrina con sus alas extendidas como si fuera un paraguas-¿Te hizo algo mi hermano? ¿Te tocó?

-No.

El puso una mano en su hombro en señal de consolación. Jamás en su vida habría actuado de esa manera con nadie, pero con La Catrina, parecía distinto y él se estaba dando cuenta de como era en su presencia.

-Lamento lo que te ocurrió.

Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar, ella la sostuvo mientras se levantaban.

-Si vuelvo a ver a el Chamuco, será para decirle que lo nuestro se acabo-

-Quiero estar allí cuando eso suceda. Nada me haría mas feliz que ver la cara de mi hermano cuando se lo digas.

Ella se rió ante el comentario, a Xibalba le encantaba verla sonreír, se veía muy hermosa aunque tuviera corrido su maquillaje.


	6. La primera apuesta

La primera apuesta

Todo lo malo que hagas tiene consecuencias. Xibalba quebrantó las reglas, y aunque haya sido por una buena causa, nada impedía el castigo que tuvo que pagar por haber viajado a la Tierra de los Recordados: exilio en la Tierra de los Olvidados, lo cual significaba que no debía abandonar su tierra nunca a excepción de una vez al año en el Día de Muertos, cuando se le permitía a los dioses de ese mundo cierta libertad. Y para La Catrina desde aquel incidente con el Chamuco, ya no deseaba abrir su corazón ante ningún dios.

El tiempo cambiaba todo, incluso en el mundo de los dioses. El destierro de Xibalba lo volvió tan hostil, cruel y horrible como la materia de la que estaba hecho.

Una vez al año podía observar a La Catrina caminar entre la Tierra de los Vivos, a cierta distancia siempre, algo que no entendía la reina de la Tierra de los Recordados el por qué ya no se acercaba a ella al menos para conversar, entristeciendola mucho.

De no ser por la distancia, ella nunca había visto la otra cara que Xibalba jamás había mostrado ante ella: su odio hacia los seres vivos. A escondidas, ella observó como en la Tierra de los Vivos les causaba sufrimiento y dolor en el Día de Muertos, a los niños los espantaba, destrozaba pilares y altares de piedra. No pudo soportarlo más, y antes de que él pudiera hacer alguna otra maldad, ella lo detuvo.

-Esto que estás haciendo no tiene nombre- le reprochó La Catrina- Debes detenerte.

\- ¿Por que lo haría? Son unos despreciables seres que no merecen compasión de nadie.

Al oírle decir eso, La Catrina le propinó una cachetada repleto de pétalos de flores y se alejó molesta.

-No sabes apreciar la vida de los seres vivos.

-No tengo por que hacerlo. Mientras ella se alejaba Xibalba trata de alcanzarla para hablarle a la cara.

-Ni siquiera sabes como es que viven ellos, no sabes lo que es vivir como humano.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez podría funcionar ya que si no podía comprender la vida de los vivos...

\- ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

\- ¿Una apuesta?

A La Catrina se le iluminaban los ojos al haber dicho la palabra ''apuesta''. Consistía así: Xibalba debía de pasar cuarenta días viviendo entre los vivos como un ser humano.

-No puedo salir de mi reino nada más que en este único día- aludió Xibalba.

-Las antiguas reglas ancestrales te permitirán estar aquí mientras dure la apuesta-

Era tentador, cuarenta días en la Tierra de los Vivos, pensaba mientras pasaba su mano en su barba blanca de manera interesada.

-Pero recuerda, tendrás que vivir como humano, no podrás usar tus poderes-

-Bien, acepto- dijo Xibalba mirándola de manera retadora. Tenía algo más en su mente.

-Perfecto. Si yo gano, dejarás de hacerle maldades a los hombres.

Xibalba esta viendo la oportunidad perfecta para poder conseguir lo que tanto esperaba. Cuando un dios hace una apuesta, es tan sagrada que siempre se reivindicaba el hecho de entregar el premio al ganador, sea lo que sea que deseaba.

-Si gano- empezó a decir acercándose a ella caminando a su alrededor- Dejarás que me gane tu corazón.

Se sorprendió ante lo que quería Xibalba si ganaba la apuesta. Jamás pensó que lo haría de esa manera; mas pensaba, no debía perder esa apuesta, no sería como el Chamuco, pero en el fondo temía que Xibalba fuera a jugar con sus sentimientos y acabar hiriéndola en el corazón.

Estaba segura que no perdería, así que aceptó. Cerraron el trato estrechándose las manos, una vez hecho, Xibalba se transformo en un humano, un habitante de pueblo azteca el cual caminó entre la multitud mientras pensaba que sería muy fácil ganar esa apuesta y pronto tendría el derecho que ganarse el corazón de La Catrina.

Incluso entre los dioses, así sean tan crueles como Xibalba o su hermano mayor, ellos tienden a llegar a sentir la necesidad de tener una compañera, pero muchos no llegaban a tenerla, mas no importaba, si la compañera no llegaba, el deber estaba primero y para siempre en sus vidas.

Mas Xibalba se había equivocado, los siguiente días experimentó en carne propia como era vivir como un ser humano, el pasar trabajando la tierra de sol a sol hasta caer la noche, no entendía si ellos eran más resistentes que él o era que estaban creados para soportar todo ese sufrimiento, comenzó a comer solo una pieza de pan al día que era lo que podía conseguir. Pasó frío y hambre, humillaciones por otros mortales lo cual hizo que su odio hacia ellos aumentaba más.

Era una tortura para él vivir como humano, lo peor eran los golpes que le daban cuando se peleaba con otros humanos, las enfermedades y métodos de curación tan primitivos le causaba terribles dolores. Todo lo debía de soportar si quería ganar la apuesta, de solo pensar en La Catrina, en su bello rostro, su cabello, sus ojos; su hermosa sonrisa, le daba fuerzas para continuar adelante a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que sentía siendo humano.

La Catrina lo observaba a escondidas, estaba pensando en intervenir para que perdiera la apuesta, mas no quería hacer trampa, a ella no le gustaba las trampas, así que, solamente se dedicaba a ver y a esperar a que perdiera. Pero, mediante los días pasaban, La Catrina comenzaba a admirar su determinación en ganar la apuesta. No se rendía, creyó que lo haría en los siguientes diez días mas siguió haciéndolo, incluso a ella comenzó a sentir compasión al verlo sufrir como humano.

Finalmente había llegado el día, Xibalba había vuelto a la Tierra de los Olvidados, nunca pensó que extrañaría vivir en aquel lugar, se alegraba tanto de volver como de regresar a su forma de un dios.

Mientras tanto, La Catrina se encontraba en la Cueva de las Almas para poder dirigirse a la Tierra de los Olvidados, nunca antes había viajado para allá, aunque podría teletransportarse, si no sabía donde se ubicaba no funcionaba. El Hombre de Cera no dejaba de sorprenderle la apuesta que había hecho con Xibalba.

-Pero La Catrina, si habías prometido no volver a amar-

-Lo sé y el ganó la apuesta. No se puede romper-

El Hombre de Cera estaba por decirle algo pero se cayó. No quería que supiera cuanto le gustaba, temía arruinar su amistad con ella, sin embargo le parecía una artimaña sucia de Xibalba el ganarse el corazón de La Catrina por una apuesta. Resignándose a los hechos, el Hombre de Cera le mostró la cascada que la llevaría a la Tierra de los Olvidados, ella se despidió de su amigo y saltó, hizo un suave aterrizaje en el suelo duro y frío.

Jamás había estado en ese lugar, todo le parecía tan distinto a su reino, notaba la oscuridad del lugar, la falta de color y alegría; el gran silencio por los alrededores. Caminando hacia el palacio de Xibalba, sintió un gran dolor al ver como los muertos estaban quietos, con los cuerpos oscuros y apagados soltando quejidos de dolor, y desapareciendo hasta volverse polvo y cenizas. No podía seguir mirando, no podía ver como era que terminaban aquellos que eran olvidados, ella rompería el equilibrio si interviniera en querer ayudarlos, porque justo en esos momentos eso pensaba.

Llegando al palacio de Xibalba, lo encontró sentado en su trono viendo a su serpiente de dos cabezas rondando a su alrededor. Él levanto su cabeza para ver a La Catrina y le sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando.

Se levantó de su trono y se acercó a ella tomándola de ambas manos. La alegría le invadía por haber ganado la apuesta, pero para La Catrina era algo que no podía digerir con facilidad, mas, sin embargo, ella nunca faltaba a su palabra.

-Dejaré que ganes mi corazón, pero- hizo una pausa mirando hacia un lado, pensando en las palabras adecuadas que le iba a decir- No puedo dártelo enseguida, dame tiempo para eso. Quiero ver que seas digno de tenerlo si es que de verdad lo quieres. ¿Me darías tiempo?-

-Todo el que tu quieras- y le besó tiernamente los nudillos de sus manos.

No le importaba esperar, si podía hacerlo cuarenta días, entonces podía con más tiempo.


	7. Entre hermanos

Entre hermanos

Cien ciclos lunares para reunirse en el palacio de Azltán nuevamente, la nueva reunión de los dioses para encontrarse y celebrar los cambios de la tierra, para bien o para mal, un nuevo milenio resurgía en la tierra.

La Catrina estaba maravillada por la reunión, charlar con los otros dioses, casi todos. Se divertía de buena manera. Cuando Xibalba apareció en la fiesta, se sorprendió al verlo llegar con un ramo de calaveritas con flores de cempasúchil en los orificios de los ojos de cada una de ellas.

-No son mis flores favoritas, comentó la Catrina recibiendo el ramo en sus manos.

-Me recordaron al color de tus ojos- le respondió Xibalba mirándola dulcemente.

Por más que lo intentara, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no dejaba de notarse. Xibalba actuaba diferente en su presencia, ella estaba adorando eso, su trato tan distinto al de su hermano, era increíble cuan distintos eran entre ellos a pesar que su único carácter en común era la maldad. A La Catrina no le agradaba lo que le hacía a los vivos, pero no dejaba de pensar en que podía hacerlo cambiar de alguna manera, tal vez, con el tiempo se convertiría en otro hombre.

Sonrieron entre si hasta que, la llegada de La Noche los interrumpió.

-Hola hermana.

-Me alegra de verte La Noche.

Ambas hermanas simulaban su descontento la una de la otra. Xibalba se sentía incomodo al verlas, sabía lo que se sentía las peleas de hermanos, pero la presencia de ellas estaba poniéndolo nervioso, no se le olvidaba el primer encuentro que tuvo con ellas, intentando cortejar a La Noche y su encuentro con La Catrina que al final fue de quien se enamoró.

-Hablemos en privado- exigió La Noche.

La Catrina miró a Xibalba y este entendió que debía de retirarse, así que se fue alejando de ellas mientras ellas se iban a un lugar apartado, en los jardines del palacio donde nadie pudiera oírlas ni verlas, sabían muy bien que ningún dios se acercaría, muchos estaban divirtiéndose adentro antes que salir a los jardines.

-No me esperaba eso de ti. Primero me escondes tu relación con el Chamuco, ahora esto- murmuró La Noche en un tono acusador.

-De haber sabido como era en un principio, con gusto te lo hubiera presentado.

-No se que le viste en él ni en Xibalba, es agradable, pero repulsivo, para ser tu novio.

En el fondo La Noche sentía celos, no había estado mucho con Xibalba, mas había estado comenzando a sentir algo por él desde hace varios siglos. Aquel tiempo sin verlo le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que le hacia falta alguien en su vida, alguien igual a ella, y ese alguien, era Xibalba que al final, terminó ''ennoviandose'' con su hermana. Ella no lo entendía, La Catrina era de azúcar y él era de alquitrán, demasiados diferentes y aun así estaban juntos, ella no se lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

La Catrina no quiso continuar, se despidió de su hermana alejándose de ella. De repente, escuchó unas voces conocidas en el jardín a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba, se encaminó hacia donde provenían, mientras más se acercaba, lograba distinguir que estaban discutiendo. Justo al estar cerca reconoció a las dos figuras dueñas de esas voces: el Chamuco y Xibalba. La diosa se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano para no ser vista.

-No tienes oportunidad con ella Xibalba. Te dejará, ella jamás va a amarte.

-Lo hará, más de lo que a ti. Tendré su corazón mejor de lo que tu lo obtuviste, ella te dejó por que por ver la basura que eres en realidad.

-Escúchame bien- empezó a decir el Chamuco acercándose a su rostro con una mirada retorcida, disgustado por lo que le habían dicho.

Si había algo que odiaba más el Chamuco, era que lo llamaran ''basura''.

\- No me vuelvas a hablar así de esa manera, que te quede bien claro como la última vez. Por que de no ser así, esta vez te arrancare las plumas hasta dejarte sin alas-

El Chamuco se alejo caminando encorvado del enojo, Xibalba estaba consternado por lo que había dicho, estaba aterrorizado por su amenaza. Y cuando vio a La Catrina salir de su escondite sintió un desagrado por darse cuenta que había estado espiándolos todo el tiempo, seguramente habría escuchado todo, pensaba.

-Nos estabas espiando.

-No era mi intención- alegó La Catrina.

La mirada de molestia en Xibalba no se le quitaba de encima, se sentía ofendido por La Catrina, ella sentía una gran culpa por su acción a la vez que sentía curiosidad por saber de que hablaba el Chamuco.

\- Dime ¿Qué significó eso?

Xibalba le dio la espalda negándose a revelar cualquier información. La Catrina quiso insistir a pesar de su negación.

-No puede haber secretos entre nosotros-

-No puedo hacerlo- afirmó Xibalba.

Ella se le acercó tomándolo de la mano derecha mirándolo suplicante-Por favor, Balby-

Se le quedo mirando de manera inverosímil, nunca, en su vida como dios pensó escucharle a alguien llamarlo así. Ante sus ojos veía la mirada de La Catrina, no lograba resistirse luego de llamarlo de esa manera tan tierna, así suspiró resignado a tener que decirle la verdad.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- comenzó a narrar Xibalba- El Chamuco al ser mayor que yo, se creía superior a mi, me rebajaba de muchas maneras. Hasta que un día, me defendí y combatimos en un duelo, en un sucio movimiento, él me quemo las alas, fue tan doloroso para mi, el fuego consumiéndose en mi espalda hasta volverlas de esta manera. Extendió sus alas negras mostrando las marcas y desfiguraciones que tenía-Nunca volví a ofenderlo de ninguna manera, hasta ahora-

Al mirar a La Catrina, noto la sorpresa en sus ojos, seguida de una parecida a la tristeza, y cuando ella quiso tocarle una de sus alas, él las volvió a cerrar y se alejo.

-No me mires así, no quiero que lo nuestro sea así, por sentir lástima por mi.

Se iba alejando de ella, mas ella se aparece frente a él y le acaricia con ternura en su rostro. Aquella calidez en sus manos lo enterneció un poco mientras La Catrina le sonreía.

-No tengo que sentir lástima para quererte. Te amo Balby, mucho antes de saberlo, te amaba y aún te amo igual-

El corazón de Xibalba estaba latiendo a mil por hora por escuchar esas palabras de La Catrina. Su alegría era tan grande que se notaba en su rostro al sacar una sonrisa, acaricio suavemente el rostro de La Catrina quien cerraba los ojos con alegría por el tacto, luego va acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella y le deposita un cálido, pero tierno beso, en sus labios.

-Te amo Muertita.

Ambos se abrazaron con ternura y se besaron con pasión. Justo cuando se besaron, las velas de La Catrina lanzaron chispas al cielo, convirtiéndose en fuegos artificiales.

Muchos de los dioses miraron hacia el cielo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales creyendo que era parte del motivo de la celebración, los más cercanos al palacio lograron ver a la pareja besándose en el jardín por curiosidad de averiguar de donde venían los fuegos artificiales, entre ellos estaban el Hombre de Cera, el Chamuco y La Noche.

Para el Hombre de Cera fue tanto una sorpresa como una alegría, para el Chamuco fue una batalla que le ganó su hermano al ganarse el corazón de una de las diosas más hermosas. Pero para La Noche fue un dolor en su corazón, reconociendo al verlos que nunca pudo acudir a Xibalba ni obtener su corazón que ahora le pertenecía a su hermana.


	8. Votos matrimoniales

Votos matrimoniales

Mientras los siglos pasaban, la relación de La Catrina y Xibalba iba cada vez más aumentado, el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo disfrutaban cada minuto y cuando se separaban, se entristecían. Claro que, no todo era perfecto, debido a que en algunas apuestas que hacían, Xibalba estaba haciendo trampa, algo que molestaba a La Catrina con desenfreno, y para pedirle perdón, el rey de la Tierra de los Olvidados pasaba hasta lo imposible para que lo perdonara, de alguna manera, siempre volvían.

Y en ese Día de los Muertos La Catrina había llegado a la Tierra de los Vivos justo cuando anocheció, y al ver que Xibalba no había llegado, se la pasó buscándolo por todo el pueblo.

Podía ver a los niños jugar en los alrededores, personas visitando a sus seres queridos en el cementerio adornando las tumbas, pero a su amado no lo veía por ningún lado. ¿Y si decidió no venir a verla?,pensaba, ¿Qué tal si algo malo le ocurrió?

Continuó su búsqueda hasta finalmente darse por vencida, Xibalba no vendría y debía de tener sus razones para no venir. Estaba por irse hasta que, su visión se centró en una caléndula que estaba en el suelo y la levantó.

-Aquí arriba-

La Catrina miró hacia el cielo, en la cima de una torre se encontraba Xibalba sosteniendo un ramo de caléndulas. Ella se elevó hacia arriba recibiendo el ramo, su cara no salía del asombro al ver en la plataforma de la cima una mesa con unas cestas de paja llena de frutas y pan, decorada alrededor con flores, calaveras, velas, dos copas y una botella de vino.

-No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para traer todo hasta aquí- soltó Xibalba ofreciéndole la mano para llevarla a la mesa.

Ambos se dirigen hacia la mesa, Xibalba acomoda a La Catrina en su asiento y él se sienta rápidamente en el suyo. Lo segundos después que parecían ser eternos, sacó de entre su manga el collar que le había dado a La Catrina la primera vez que se habían encontrado en ese mundo.

-Pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre- mencionó con sorpresa.

-Lamento si olvidé devolvértelo.

-¿Me lo pondrías?

Con nerviosismo se acercó más a ella y le colocó el collar, La Catrina se reía al sentir como Xibalba se la colocaba temblandole las manos un poco. Una vez hecho, tragó saliva, los nervios no se le iban, La Catrina podía notarlo con facilidad.

Incluso se preguntaba por qué tenía tanto nerviosismo, estaba así todo el tiempo que se la pasaron comiendo, no dejaba de actuar con sorpresa y ella no dejaba de reírse disimuladamente para no hacerlo sentir mal por eso. Una vez que terminaron, él se levantó con la mirada algo asustada, trago saliva varias veces antes de arrodillarse frente a ella tomándola de las manos, La Catrina podía sentir que le temblaba las manos.

-Pensé que no me enamoraría hasta que te conocí. Nunca antes creí que nadie sería capaz de amarme, pero tu me demostraste lo contrario. Mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde un principio y ahora deseo estar para siempre contigo, cada segundo que vivo separado de ti es una tortura-

Apretó un poco sus manos entre las de La Catrina mirándola con ansias, y le dijo...

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

El corazón de La Catrina saltó de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento y Xibalba había escogido el momento adecuado para preguntárselo.

-Si-

Unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus ojos.

Xibalba estaba tan contento que al levantarse abrazó a La Catrina y la hizo girar alrededor, luego depositó en sus labios un beso apasionado.

-Este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, mi amor.

-También el mio, amor mio.

Pasaron mucho tiempo organizando su boda, la cual sería dentro de unos cien ciclos lunares, cuando el templo de la ciudad de Aztlán habría sus puertas para las ceremonias de los dioses. Tiempo suficiente para poder prepararlo todo y enviar las invitaciones a todos los dioses y súbditos de la Tierra de los Recordados, ellos no querían perderse la ceremonia matrimonial de su reina.

Cuando llego el día de la boda, las puertas del templo estaban abiertas iluminando todo a su alrededor, todos los invitados entraban y se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos. Incluso en la ceremonia estaba invitados el Chamuco y La Noche, a pesar de los problemas que tenían, ellos seguían siendo familiares de ambos novios, y ahora serían cuñados.

Xibalba se encontraba adelante en el altar, llevaba puesto un traje elegante color negro, con calaveras plateadas de botones. Se sentía tan nervioso, o incluso más, de lo que estaba cuando le pidió matrimonio a La Catrina, no dejaba de agarrarse del cuello de su traje como si le apretaba y se abanicaba la cara por el sudor que le corría.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte- dijo el Hombre de Cera que se encontraba a su lado viendo lo nervioso que estaba. Pero en cuanto Xibalba le lanzó una mirada de enojo que terminó espantando al Hombre de Cera, este se alejó de él un poco mirando hacia otro lado soltando pequeñas risitas con nerviosismo- Solo bromeaba-

Una hora después inició la ceremonia. Al momento de que las puertas se abrieron, todos los presentes posaron sus vistas en la novia que entraba, La Catrina llevaba puesto un vestido blanco perla, con bordes dorados en forma de espiral en todo el vestido, una larga cola cubierta de flores, calaveras, y velas; su cabello negro estaba adornado con dos caléndulas que sostenían un velo de novia.

«Se ve...hermosa» pensaba Xibalba que se le cayó la boca del asombro, a lo cual el Hombre de Cera le cerró enseguida.

Caminó con alegría hasta llegar al altar donde le esperaba su futuro esposo. Al llegar, el Hombre de Cera comenzó un discurso sobre el significado de la unión entre los dioses, y lo increíble que era que dioses tan opuestos como el día el sol se juntaran. Luego de unos minutos que le parecían eternos a Xibalba, tanto él como La Catrina se miraron de frente y juntaron sus manos.

Era momento de decir sus votos matrimoniales, en el mundo de los dioses, el voto matrimonial es igual a como se hacía en el mundo de los mortales, sólo que no necesitarían un anillo para estar unidos en matrimonio, ya que el voto también era como entregar un anillo. Una vez que de declaran casados, estarían unidos para siempre el resto de sus vidas.

-Ahora los votos matrimoniales- anunció el Hombre de Cera.

Xibalba miraba tiernamente a La Catrina y comenzó a decir sus votos:

-Yo, Xibalba, gobernante de la Tierra de los Olvidados. Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. El amor que siento por ti es lo más puro que tengo en mi corazón. Prometo serte un esposo fiel. Todo lo que soy y tengo es tuyo, ahora y por siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos-

Luego llegó el turno de La Catrina.

-Yo, La Catrina, gobernante de la Tierra de los Recordados. Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. El amor que siento por ti es lo más puro que tengo en mi corazón. Prometo serte una esposa fiel. Todo lo que soy y tengo es tuyo, ahora y por siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos-

-Y ahora por el poder investido en mi, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Xibalba atrajo a La Catrina y la besó dejando sin palabras al Hombre de Cera.

La campana del templo había sonado, los invitados gritaron de alegría. En la fiesta que se dio por los novios, todos se divertían y felicitaban a los nuevos esposos, todo en ese día fue de mucha alegría y música, hasta los recién casados disfrutaban de la fiesta, hasta que, Xibalba le susurró en el oído a su esposa una propuesta de escaparse de la fiesta e irse a su noche de bodas, La Catrina le sonreía con picardía, que atrevida se estaba poniendo, pensaba Xibalba.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el Hombre de Cera los detuvo dándoles un regalo de bodas: una botella de miel.

-Espero que la disfruten.

No lograron salir de la fiesta hasta que finalizó, se subieron a un carruaje y se despidieron de todos los invitados, y antes de partir, La Catrina lanzó su bouquet al aire el cual cayó en manos de su hermana La Noche que se sorprendió al atraparlo, mirando luego como le sonreía el Chamuco que se encontraba a su lado. Y así los esposos partieron lejos de la ciudad de Aztlán.

-Solos al fin- soltó Xibalba abrazando a La Catrina.

Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a su destino: una gran cabaña hecha de piedra y mármol pulido, ubicada en la cima de una especie de montaña adornada con simbolos de corazones. Esa isla fue construida para aquellos dioses que se unían en matrimonio, era algo especial y único, un regalo por parte de Tonacatecuhtli e ideada por Xochiquétzal.

Al salir del carruaje, Xibalba llevo entre sus brazos a La Catrina hasta la puerta principal de la cabaña, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que estaba en el fondo del pasillo en forma de corazón que se abrió de par en par, develando la habitación nupcial, compuesta por una enorme cama con cortinas blancas y sábanas rojas. La habitación era alumbrada por velas alrededor.

-Pensaron en todo- exclamó Xibalba llevando adentro a su novia.

Éste la depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama, a lo cual el se le acercó y la besó con pasión. Ella le correspondió el beso hasta que, se detuvo un momento cuando Xibalba se acostó encima de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre mi amor?- le preguntó Xibalba mirándola con preocupación.

-Estoy muy nerviosa Xibalba.

El dios lo entendía muy bien, era su primera vez, se había mantenido casta hasta el altar. Xibalba había respetado eso de su esposa, así que le dio unos cuantos besos en sus labios.

-No haremos nada que tu no desees mi amor.

-Quiero hacerlo, de verdad quiero volverme tuya.

-Lo que desees, mi amor. Y si hago algo que te lastime, dímelo enseguida.

-Confío en ti, se que no me lastimarás.

Y ambos volvieron a besarse con pasión mientras que Xibalba cerraba las cortinas de la cama.


	9. Momentos de romance

Momentos de romance

Mientras Xibalba besaba a La Catrina, sus manos se deslizaban por entre las mangas de su vestido hasta dejar sus hombros al descubierto. Dejó de besar sus labios por un momento y bajó hasta su cuello, depositando pequeños besos en el. La Catrina cerraba los ojos, entregándose a los besos y caricias que le daba su esposo, sintiendo como sus manos recorrían su pecho, su cintura, sus caderas, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras que las suyas acariciaban las alas que se iban abriendo al sentir las pequeñas manos de La Catrina.

Xibalba se detuvo para mirarla dulcemente, quitandole su vestido de novia, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, para después quitarse también su traje; fue depositando besos por todo aquel camino de aquel lugar desconocidos hasta ahora para él, descendiendo cada vez más abajo mientras que la Catrina arqueaba su espalda al sentir pequeñas descargas recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Su respiración se entrecortaba por lo besos que le eran depositados.

Él le sonrió deteniéndose para regresar a sus labios. La Catrina recorría el rostro de su amado, paseando sus manos dulcemente hasta su barba la cual acarició. Xibalba también le acaricia el rostro, pasando sus dedos por cada centímetro de ese hermoso rostro pintado. Ella se deleitaba con cada caricia mientras seguían en su acto de besos mientras paseaba sus manos ahora por el pecho de su esposo.

Ambos no podían dejar de explorar el cuerpo del otro. Hasta que de repente, Xibalba detuvo su movimiento tratando de entrar a su interior, al escuchar un jadeo de dolor de parte de La Catrina. Pensaba que la había lastimado, él no quería hacerle daño a su esposa, y al verla en su mirada de ternura supo que lo estaba, con solamente ella acariciarle el rostro le dio a entender que podía continuar.

Continuaba con su labor mientras la besaba, su esposa comenzaba a relajarse al sentir que le dolor desaparecía, abrazando con pasión a Xibalba. Lograban sentir una agradable sensación, él continuaba empujando lentamente hasta acelerar un poco sus movimientos, sintiendo como su esposa se entrega a él.

Finalmente llegando al final en que se volvieron un solo ser, Xibalba se derrumbó sobre ella dejando que sus respiros se entremezclaran.

Al amanecer, La Catrina despertó rodeaba de los brazos de su esposo y cubierta por sus alas. Lo que pasó en la noche fue algo maravilloso, vaya, su sonrisa no dejaba de quitarsele de la boca. Se movió un poco para mirar el rostro dormido de su esposo que fue despertando, sonriendole al verla.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-Buenos días, Balby.

Los ojos de Xibalba admiraban a La Catrina, ante ellos se veía más radiante de lo que ya era, le acarició con ternura su rostro antes de poder acercarse y besarle en su frente, luego sus labios mientras que La Catrina lo abrazaba por el cuello para profundizar el beso. Al separarse no dejaban de mirarse con amor entre ellos.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo para siempre- comentó La Catrina.

-Lo se, pero tenemos que volver a nuestros reinos dentro de unos días. Pero eso no significa que no dejemos de hacer lo que hicimos anoche- esto último lo dijo de forma picara haciendo reír a su esposa.

-Creo que debería cambiar mi cama por una más grande.

-Ya no puedo esperar.

Siguieron besándose con pasión, volviendo sus besos hambrientos mientras se acariciaban entre ellos...

Unas horas después, ambos estaban ya vestidos con las ropas que siempre llevan puestas, desayunando en un comedor ubicado a un lado de la cabaña, para Xibalba sentía nuevo comer con una compañía, ya que ahora La Catrina no era su novia, si no su esposa, aún podía recordar aquellas citas que tuvieron hace siglos aunque fueran muy pocas, le agradaba estar con ella y La Catrina ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su compañía, siempre comía alrededor de sus súbditos en su palacio y la mayoría eran cuando comenzaba a ser Día de Muertos.

-Estaba pensando- comenzó a decir Xibalba-¿Cómo será ahora gobernar nuestros reinos estando casados?-

-Nuestros reinos quedaran unidos. El Hombre de Cera me lo dijo- le contestó La Catrina con dulzura.

-Él nunca me dijo nada- admitió Xibalba.

Por dentro estaba hirviendo de celos del Hombre de Cera por estar con La Catrina, sabía que eran amigos desde hace algún tiempo, pero no le gustaba que a ella le contara cosas como esas, las cuales eran primordiales saber.

Sonrieron entre sí y continuaron comiendo. Después de comer ambos salieron de la cabaña a explorar otros lugares cercanos a la isla. Exploraron unas cuevas que en su interior se veían por doquier pedazos de cristales que iluminaban las paredes y techo, era un espectáculo hermoso el ver el centellar de cristales dentro de la cueva como si fueras pequeñas luciérnagas, La Catrina estaba encantada por eso, Xibalba solamente estaba feliz de estar a su lado.

Al día siguiente, ambos tuvieron un almuerzo a cielo abierto, en el jardín que estaba en la cabaña. No dejaban de amarse durante el día, y en la noche, se demostraban cuanto se amaban entregándose el uno al otro.

Finalmente debían volver a su hogar, prepararon todo para su partida, subieron de vuelta al mismo carruaje dirigiéndose a su destino: la Tierra de los Recordados.

La última vez que Xibalba había ido a ese reino fue para socorrer a La Catrina cuando se enteró del peligro que tenía con su hermano mayor el Chamuco. Por su puesto, se esperaba que al llegar a la Tierra de los Recordados todos lo vieran con temor, le temían, algo que no le importaba en absoluto al dios mientras estuviera al lado de La Catrina. Al contrario de como reaccionaban con él, a ella todos las recibían con alegría a su gobernante.

Entraron al castillo de La Catrina, muchos de los que estaban dentro le dieron la bienvenida. Pasaron directo a la habitación de La Catrina.

-Todavía no han cambiado la cama, está muy pequeña para los dos- observó La Catrina.

-¿No te molesta si dormimos...apretaditos? Xibalba se coloca detrás de su esposa y la abraza fuertemente atrayendola hacia él.

Le dio unos cuantos besos debajo de su cuello haciendo que La Catrina soltara unas pequeñas risitas, debido al cosquilleo que ella sentía.

-Después, amor mio- dijo acariciándole su barba mientras se volteaba hacia él de manera agraciada.

Él no dejaba de mirarla de manera picara, lo estaba deseando mucho.


	10. División

División

Jamás en la historia se pensó que se unirían, parecían la pareja perfecta, durante los siguientes siglos lo demostraban, se amaban, hacían todo juntos, no podían vivir sin el otro. Aunque Xibalba hacía trampa en las apuestas, La Catrina se lo perdonaba, aunque intentó varias veces que él no lo hiciera, nunca lograba hacerlo entrar en razón. No todo era perfecto, su amor importaba más que los defectos.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que habían caído en la rutina matrimonial. Se le estaba poniendo fastidiosa a Xibalba, levantarse, comer, gobernar el reino, volver a comer, atender a peticiones de los muertos, visitar al Hombre de Cera, para admirar los acontecimientos que se escribían en el Libro de la Vida, e irse agotados a la cama. Ya no hacían el amor como antes, La Catrina estaba tan agotada de todo el trabajo, más que todo atender a peticiones de sus súbditos, principalmente la familia Sánchez, la cual era su favorita, por haber en su mayoría toreros. Xibalba se sentía muy celoso, ver como aquellos toreros ''coqueteaban con La Muerte'' lo hacían hervir de rabia, parece que ellos no tomaban en cuenta que el era ahora su esposo y no esperaba que ningún hombre, ni aunque fuera mortal, posara sus ojos en ella.

Cansado de la rutina, Xibalba se escapaba por las noches a escondidas de su esposa hacia el nuevo bar que habían creado en el mundo de los dioses, ahora que el mundo estaba cambiando, los dioses también estaban cambiando sus costumbres, así que, el bar fue algo que disfrutaron muchos de ellos cuando se inauguró. El rey de los muertos le agradaba ir, se la pasaba toda la noche bebiendo grandes cantidades de licor, bromeando con los otros dioses, y cuando llegaba casi la madrugada, regresaba a su hogar y se acostaba en su cama sin que La Catrina se diera cuenta. Al amanecer, La Catrina trataba de despertar a su esposo, pero éste siempre le decía que se sentía muy agotado, se levantaba muy tarde y a ella le preocupaba su situación.

-¿Estás bien, amor mio?- le preguntó La Catrina una tarde de esas cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

-Si, solo estoy muy cansado del trabajo, mi amor.

-Deberías ver a Tlazolteotl para que revise tu salud.

-No es necesario, mi amor. Solo necesito descansar.

Le dio un rápido beso y se fue a comer algo dejando a La Catrina en dudas. Presentía que algo le estaba ocultando Xibalba, ya abría tiempo de averiguar que era.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido de otra manera, tal vez seguirían juntos, aunque Xibalba hacia trampa en alguna de sus apuestas ella siempre lo perdonaba, sabía que su esposo no sería el hombre más perfecto de todos, pero lo siguiente que pasó fue algo tan imperdonable que La Catrina no tuvo otra opción.

Habían viajado al mundo de los mortales, Xibalba le propuso una apuesta a su esposa, el premio: si La Catrina ganaba Xibalba le tendría que contar su secreto que tanto le ocultaba, si Xibalba ganaba La Catrina no se entrometería en su vida privada. A ella le parecía raro, pero pensando, que ganaría, aceptó.

La apuesta consistió en ver que joven muchacho ganaría en una batalla, si el soldado que entrenaba duro para poder luchar contra los criminales, o el criminal de gran fuerza y tamaño el cual apenas se estaba ganando su nombre entre los criminales. Los pocos que lo conocían, lo llamaban el Chakal, era un criminal buscado por asaltar dos pueblos, Xibalba había apostado a que ganaría, La Catrina apostó a que ganaría el soldado.

Xibalba temía perder, así que a escondidas de La Catrina, envió a su serpiente de dos cabezas a asesinar al soldado que murió enseguida. Entonces, Xibalba tomó la forma del soldado y se dirigió a la batalla, esperando a que La Catrina no lo reconociera. Pero para suerte de él, La Catrina no estaba presente, ella se había marchado a su tierra por alguna razón.

Llegó hasta mitad de un desierto donde encontró al Chakal, recientemente había robado otro pueblo, Xibalba se bajo de su caballo y lo retó a una batalla, el Chakal simplemente se rió y empuñó su espada hacia él.

La batalla había comenzado, Xibalba hacía que pareciera difícil para el Chakal, hacía buenos movimientos y por más que el Chakal lo golpeaba, él no sentía ningún daño. No quería que fuera tan fácil, se tomaba la pelea muy en serio durante el principio, usando su propia espada le propinaba movimientos que eran imposibles de esquivar a el Chakal.

-No podrás ganarme, con esta medalla de la vida eterna, no puedo morir ni ser lastimado- comentó Xibalba mostrandole su medalla.

El Chakal al ver esa medalla, un inmenso deseo de poseer esa medalla se poseyó de él, golpeó varias veces a Xibalba hasta hacer que su medalla se le cayera, entonces se la colocó sintiendo el poder de la medalla, golpeo brutalmente a Xibalba hasta dejarlo en el suelo moribundo. Secretamente, lo estaba haciendo apropósito para que se viera real y dejar ver que Chakal había ganado, una vez hecho esto, Chakal se marchó dejándolo solo en el suelo y Xibalba regresó a la Tierra de los Muertos arreglándose un poco para que no se notara su trampa, los golpes le dolían, pero pronto el dolor desaparecía, aunque no tuviera la medalla, al ser un dios no podía sentir daño por ningún mortal.

Cuando llegó a la Tierra de los Muertos, su esposa aceptó la victoria de Xibalba y prometió no entrometerse en su vida privada.

Así que esa misma noche, Xibalba se fue al bar a celebrar, bebió licor toda la noche hasta que sintió las ganas de marcharse. Cuando llegó a su hogar se encontró con una sorpresa: La Catrina lo estaba esperando en su habitación sentada en una silla en medio de esta, reflejando una cara de furia en su rostro con los brazos cruzados.

-Así que a eso ibas cada noche.

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando- se excusó Xibalba.

\- Si lo sabes. Puedo oler el licor desde aquí- refunfuñó La Catrina.

-Estás rompiendo tu promesa.

-Rompiendo mangos. ¡Hiciste trampa!- exclamó La Catrina con gran fuerza en su voz.

Como era de esperarse, Xibalba negó haber hecho trampa, hasta que ella le mostró en sus narices las evidencias de su trampa. El informe del soldado de la hora de su muerte, unas horas antes de la batalla con el Chakal. La Catrina estaba muy disgustada, y además, decepcionada con él, no podía creer que le haya ocultado su secreto como si ella no importaba nada, las promesas que se hicieron en su matrimonio valían nada en ese momento.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca Xibalba- sollozó La Catrina. Te me largas enseguida de aquí. No quiero volver a verte en mi reino nunca.

-Es mi reino también- soltó Xibalba

-Ya no más Xibalba. A partir de ahora, serán divididos la Tierra de los Recordados y la Tierra de los Olvidados, así como nosotros.

Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de contener las lagrimas y exclamó-¡Te destierro a la Tierra de los Olvidados!-

Dicen que cuando alguien siente mucha ira, la persona tiende a tomar malas acciones de las que al final puede arrepentirse. En este caso, Xibalba estaba lleno de ira por el disgusto de La Catrina, así que antes de irse, al llegar a la puerta, se volteó a verla y le gritó:

-¡Nunca debí haberme casado!

Y se fue golpeando fuertemente las puertas. La Catrina no lo resistió más y cayó en el suelo a llorar, estaba mortificada. Le dolía demasiado lo que hizo, pero debía de ser firme en su decisión.

Xibalba al regresar a su antiguo hogar, lo sentía más frío y solitario que nunca, estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía de La Catrina que regresar allí lo hacían sentir incomodo. Sin embargo, debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a esa soledad de nuevo, estaba comenzando a darle la razón a su hermano, nunca iba a ser feliz con La Catrina.


	11. Viviendo separados

Viviendo separados

La Catrina estaba tan triste en su habitación, no dejaba de llorar encima de su tocador. Al levantar su vista hacia el gran espejo en forma de corazón notaba como sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado, su maquillaje de los ojos se le había corrido, y las caléndulas que llevaba en su pelo comenzaron a marchitarse, al igual que el resto de las flores de su vestido, incluso las velas comenzaban a reducir su luz. Su tristeza había afectado a las flores, marchitando a todas, y apagando las luces de sus velas. Incluso las caléndulas se secaron hasta morir, aquellas que Xibalba le había regalado el día en que se vieron por primera vez. Fue corriendo a los jardines de la Tierra de los Recordados en búsqueda de flores para su vestido. Sin embargo, al colocarse las nuevas se volvían a marchitar rápidamente, así que, hasta que su tristeza no se fuera, no se pondría las flores, no deseaba que siguieran marchitándose por su culpa.

Nada logró hacer para evitar que todos vieran su tristeza, nadie en su reino deseaba ver a La Catrina tan triste, cuando siempre la veían tan alegre y dulce como el material del que estaba hecho. Todos hacían lo posible por consolarla y apoyar a su señora.

Por las noches, le costaba conciliar el sueño, siempre se despertaba para mirar a un lado de la cama, sólo para encontrarse que ese lado estaba vacío y ella estaba sola.

-Xibalba, cuanto te extraño.

Con Xibalba, la soledad lo estaba carcomiendo, añoraba los días en que era feliz al lado de La Catrina, incluso por las noches no podía dormir pensando en ella, le hacía falta todo su ser: sus besos, caricias, escuchar aquella voz, su compañía. No podía hacer mucho en su reino, sino mirar a como los muertos olvidados quedaban esparcidos por todas partes convirtiéndose en cenizas, de vez en cuando soltaba a su serpiente por el castillo y la veía por horas. Soñaba con su esposa toda la noche, y al despertar, aceptaba la realidad que ya no estaría a su lado.

El tiempo pasaba, La Catrina dejaba de sentirse triste, ya no podía seguir en ese lamento, ahora se encontraba en su habitación colocándose flores de cempasúchil a su sombrero, calaveras y algunas plumas de color morado, y hojas de palma. Era tiempo de un cambio, incluso volvió a coser en su vestido las flores, se hizo unos brazaletes con pequeñas caléndulas y se colocó las dos que siempre usaba en su cabello. Se miró en el espejo, viéndose algo distinta. Al mirarse arriba y abajo, no pudo dejar de notar su collar con el medallón dorado que llevaba; era el regalo que le había dado Xibalba el primer día que se vieron en la Tierra de los Vivos, al principio pensaba en tirarlo, pero se arrepintió, dejándolo puesto, como un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue un pasado alegre.

En el Día de los Muertos, ellos se miraron cuando aparecieron en la Tierra de los Vivos, a Xibalba le sorprendió el cambio de La Catrina, pero ella sólo le dio la espalda, molesta con él por lo que había hecho, se alejó de él con los brazos cruzados; Xibalba también había hecho lo mismo. Su orgullo los estaba invadiendo a ambos, evitando poder unirse de nuevo. No querían vivir sin el otro, pero la reina de la Tierra de los Recordados no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente y el rey de la Tierra de los Olvidados no se disculparía por nada en el mundo, dejando sus corazones tristes por no estar en los brazos del amor de su vida.

Con el tiempo, se iban distanciando cada vez más, Xibalba se estaba poniendo tan frío o más de antes de salir con La Catrina. Su crueldad se reflejaba en como trataba a los hombres, algo que no le agradaba a su distanciada esposa.

Los días transcurrían, se volvían meses, se volvían años. Xibalba se había enterado de como el Chakal logró ser el mayor criminal más buscado de casi todo México por las visitas al Hombre de Cera para saber como estaba La Catrina; y terminaba contándole algunas historias escritas en el Libro de la Vida, principalmente del Chakal, todos le temían, consiguió su propio ejercito y se volvió el rey de los bandidos. Por mucho tiempo intentó recuperar su medalla, había olvidado tomarla después de la apuesta; sin embargo, acercarse a él era algo inútil, con la medalla siempre puesta no era fácil de quitársela, a no ser que...

Esa noche, en el Día de los Muertos, Xibalba se dirigió al escondite de el Chakal, todos los bandidos estaban cenando, Xibalba aprovechó en usar sus poderes para hacer que uno de los bandidos derramara encima de el Chakal su comida, cosa que logró e hizo que éste se enojara mucho que terminó golpeando al bandido hasta casi morir. Se adentro a su cueva quitándose su camisa para ponerse una nueva que no tuviera olor a comida, y allí aprovechó Xibalba convertido en una sombra en tomar la medalla de la vida eterna y marcharse lejos. Suerte que en ese día él podía tener ciertas libertades, o si no, ya estaría condenado de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra de los Recordados, La Catrina estaba dando una gran fiesta como todos los años en ese día tan especial, celebrando junto a sus súbditos y bailando junto a ellos con alegría. En su palacio les daba un gran banquete a todos, con mucha comida de toda clase, incluyendo los churros. Esparcía la alegría durante toda la fiesta, pero, cuando regresaba a su habitación, cambiaba su humor, estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza del retorno de Xibalba a su vida.

-Mis súbditos importan más ahora.


	12. La apuesta del destino, primera parte

La apuesta del destino, primera parte

La distancia los dejó sin poder tratarse durante años. La Catrina ya parecía haber olvidado por completo su amor por Xibalba y él ya estaba más frío de lo que estuvo hace varios años.

Ahora Xibalba se encontraba aburrido en su reino, La Catrina no había pasado tanto tiempo en la Tierra de los Olvidados, ella no sabía como se sentía él estando allí, de echo, fue solo una vez que ella estuvo allí, hace tantos siglos. Se hartaba de sólo ver muertos tiesos, todo el lugar rocoso y oscuro, lo odiaba demasiado. Ya no deseaba tener que gobernar ese basurero, tan miserable se sentía, envidiaba tanto a La Catrina viviendo en la Tierra de los Recordados, cada día con fiesta y alegría.

Por esa misma razón, ese Día de los Muertos, cuando ambos dioses emergieron a la Tierra de los Vivos. Xibalba ideaba convencer a La Catrina de intercambiar reinos, así ella vería que no se siente nada bien gobernar ese lugar, sabría como se siente al fin estar en la soledad en ese reino, en otras palabras, sabría como es que gobernaba Xibalba.

-¡Enserio mi cielo! No tienes idea de lo fría y ruin que se ha vuelto la Tierra de los Olvidados- comentó Xibalba con una molestia en su voz inclinándose ante su amada y a la vez alejándose de ella observando a los mortales orar por sus seres queridos.

La Catrina se rió un poquito por lo exagerado que se había vuelto Xibalba, él jamás había reprochado su vida en la Tierra de los Olvidados.

-Igual que tu corazón, igual que tu corazón, le habló ella con voz nostálgica.

Lo siguió hasta ver como de un movimiento de su mano, apagaba las velas de una tumba cercana y se alejaba, ella las encendió con el mismo movimiento ante la mirada perpleja de aquel mortal que veía como se habían vuelto a encender las velas, y mirando su botella en mano, pensaba en no volver a beber de nuevo.

Ella se sentía hastiada de tanto verlo quejarse de su reino, ya no era el mismo de antes. Aunque, sin embargo, ésta separación no sólo cambió a Xibalba, La Catrina también había cambiado, teniendo una gran dominación de autoridad hacia su esposo, un ejemplo de ello, fue cuando lo detuvo de estar a punto de arrancarle la vida a un anciano cercano a una tumba.

-¡Xibalba! La Catrina lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la mano mientras se alejaba negandole con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Llegó su hora, más o menos.

-Ah, ah. Hoy no amor mío.

Por costumbre, ellos se seguían llamándose de esa manera el uno del otro. Pero no había nada de amor entre ellos.

Mientras seguían con su andanza en el cementerio, Xibalba le fue suplicando a La Catrina que intercambiaran reinos. Ésta solo se burlaba de manera sarcástica de él, por nada en el mundo intercambiaría su reino con él, amaba demasiado a su gente para dejarla en manos de aquel hombre tan cruel que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, incluso él la miraba con tanta tristeza que casi parecía dar lastima.

-¡Hablo en serio! Odio ese lugar.

-¡Oye!, Éstas ahí por tu engaño, ¡Tu te lo buscaste con esa apuesta!- dijo ella señalando con el dedo. Aún después de tantos siglos seguía enojada por su trampa.

Xibalba trato de decir una excusa, pero no tenía ninguna, ella tenía razón. Fue la razón de su separación, la razón de su destierro, no había día en los que no se sintiera arrepentido por eso. Todo indicaba que la llama de su amor ya se había extinguido hace años. Que triste era, pensar que jamás volverían a estar juntos, podrían conseguirse a otras personas en su vida, sin embargo, los dioses no son como los humanos, aunque estén separados, nunca tendrían permitido estar con otros dioses que llenaran aquel vacío de amor que dejaron los dos, sus votos eran inquebrantables, siempre serían marido y mujer hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ya que no podría conseguir convencerla de intercambiar reinos, recurriría a la debilidad de La Catrina: las apuestas. Ésta nunca podría resistirse a una apuesta y a él tampoco dejaba de gustarles, era un gusto que tomó por todas las veces que había hecho apuestas con La Catrina.

-¿Crees que otra apuesta apagará las llamas de mi ira?

No podía creerlo, él pensando en una apuesta y se resuelve todo. Claro que, era cierto, no podía resistirse a hacer una apuesta, así que, luego de pensarlo, se dirigió hacia él, interesada en la apuesta.

-¿Exactamente que tienes en mente?

Xibalba se rió y ambos se transportaron a un alto edificio del pueblo de San Ángel observando quienes serían los elegidos esta vez para su apuesta. Finalmente los escogieron: observaron a dos niños, mejores amigos, peleando por la atención de una niña. La apuesta ya estaba hecha, quién de los dos se casaría con ella, La Catrina acordó elegir a un muchacho como su campeón; los dos se transformaron en mortales: la reina de la Tierra de los Recordados como una anciana que llevaba una gallina encima, el rey de la Tierra de los Olvidados como un anciano con traje de soldado y sombrero.

La Catrina eligió al niño cuyo nombre era Manolo por su buen corazón y bondad, justo como a ella, era seguro que el muchacho se casaría con la chica, a las mujeres les gusta que los hombres sean de corazón puro, eso pensaba la diosa. Xibalba eligió a Joaquín, que mostraba ser egoísta, como Xibalba, y para conseguir un poco de ventaja, le entregó su medalla de la vida eterna a Joaquín, si se convertía en alguien invencible y un gran héroe, la chica de seguro se casaría con él, a las mujeres les gusta los hombres que sean fuertes y heroicos, eso pensaba el dios.

Los campeones fueron elegidos, ahora solo faltaba elegir que ganarían con la apuesta. Xibalba por su puesto, pidió como premio gobernar la Tierra de los Recordados, entonces La Catrina le tomó el rostro con ternura acariciándolo, haciendo que Xibalba se derritiera con su tacto, ésta seductoramente le dijo:

-Y si mi muchacho se casa con ella, tú vas a...Su manos bajaban hacia su barba la cual se la jaló fuertemente-¡Tú dejarás de meterte en la vida de los hombres!

Esto último lo había dicho con una gran dureza en su voz. Lo soltó y se marchó a otro sitio mientras que Xibalba confundido, la siguió.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Sólo así me divierto!- le reclamó Xibalba.

-Entonces, no hay apuesta- dijo ella trasladándose a otro lugar, Xibalba sonrió malignamente y la siguió.

-Esta bien muñeca. Las reglas ancestrales, le estiró la mano, ella se la estrechó mientras Xibalba sonreía con malicia.

-La apuesta esta hecha-

Así dio inicio de la mayor de sus apuestas. Una que elegiría la vida de sus campeones y el destino de sus reinos. Ambos tenían la confianza en que ganarían la apuesta, claro que, si era preciso, Xibalba no pasaría la oportunidad de hacer trampa.

Cuando regresaron a sus reinos, La Catrina fue a ver a su amigo el Hombre de Cera, siempre le agradaba visitarlo y platicar con él un rato. Éste no salía de su asombro al escuchar la apuesta que ella había hecho con Xibalba.

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaría si él gana?!- exclamó de forma histérica.

-No ganara, tengo el presentimiento de no lo hará.

La Catrina miraba hacia un lado de manera nostálgica, el Hombre de Cera al verla, le preguntó el por qué estaba así, le confesó cuanto extrañaba al Xibalba de antes, lo mucho que sufría al verlo tan distinto.

-No puedo creer que ese hombre sea mi esposo.

-Sabes La Catrina- dijo acercándose tomándola de un hombro- Debo confesarte que hace varios siglos estaba enamorado de ti, parece que Xibalba me ganó en lo que tanto quería: ganar tu corazón. Tal vez si no hubiera sido un cobarde y me hubiera declarado antes que a Xibalba, serías feliz. Yo hubiera sido un buen esposo.

Ésta se volteó a verlo y le acarició con ternura su rostro mientras le sonreía.

-Aunque lo hubieras hecho, yo nunca te habría correspondido, fuiste mi amigo desde siempre, te amo como amé a mi padre, como amo a mi hermana, y como amo a mis súbditos. Eres mi familia Hombre de Cera, siempre lo serás.

El Hombre de Cera estaba triste por dentro, nunca pudo tener oportunidad con ella, y sin embargo, estaba feliz por el amor que le tenía La Catrina, quizás no fuera como el amor que tendría con su esposo, pero seguía siendo amor, el sentimiento más puro que se puede compartir con todos los seres que uno desee, y sería muy egoísta dejarlo para uno mismo.

-Ahora sonríe La Catrina, tienes una fiesta que celebrar en tu reino, el Día de Muertos es sólo una vez al año.


	13. La apuesta del destino, segunda parte

La apuesta del destino, segunda parte

Xibalba no podía esperar el día en que ganara la apuesta. Lo deseaba con ansias, salir de ese podrido lugar que era su reino, tener una buena comida, una buena vida llena de alegría. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la aparición de su hermano mayor, el Chamuco.

-¿A qué has venido, hermano?

-Darte unas noticias, ya que no puedes salir de este lugar.

Éste comenzó a narrarle con detalles el comienzo de su relación con la hermana de La Catrina, La Noche. A Xibalba le sorprendió demasiado el cambio de actitud de su hermano, ya no parecía el mismo libertino mujeriego que conocía hace siglos, ahora era distinto, al parecer, seguramente, al estar saliendo con La Noche su personalidad haya cambiado. Podría sentir envidia en esos momentos, pero claro, Xibalba no tenía ninguna envidia, le daba igual que se haya quedado con La Noche, aunque, comenzaba a sospechar que solamente estaba con ella por el parecido con La Catrina. Ambas eran idénticas, tenían el mismo rostro, el mismo color de cabello,la misma altura, el mismo esbelto cuerpo; pero La Catrina, era distinta a La Noche en personalidad, mientras una era de dulce, la otra era, se podría decir que era picante, tal vez fuera por eso que se habrían hecho novios en lugar de pensar que era por el parecido con su hermana. Claro que, Xibalba no estaba seguro de eso y no deseaba preguntar con que objeto se abría ennoviado con La Noche, esos no eran sus asuntos.

-No tengo nada que decirte hermano.

-Tal vez no es La Catrina, pero tiene una gran belleza y es una maravillosa mujer. Y al menos lograremos que nuestra relación dure cuando nos casemos, no como tú que arruinaste tu relación, a diferencia de ti hermano, nunca le escondería nada a La Catrina, ni le sería infiel.

Al escuchar eso último, se volteó hacia él furioso por lo que había dicho, él nunca le fue infiel a La Catrina, pero su hermano alegaba que lo había hecho, hace siglos atrás, cuando empezó a desesperarse por vivir sin una compañera en la Tierra de los Olvidados, comenzó a salir con otras mujeres en secreto.

-Es mentira- refunfuño Xibalba- Yo nunca le fui infiel a La Catrina.

-Di lo que quieras hermano, al fin y al cabo, nadie puede negar lo que dicen de ti en muchos reinos. Yo creo en las palabras de los demás antes que las tuyas, y si ellos dicen que fuiste infiel, entonces es verdad.

Ya le estaba comenzando a molestar, presentía que vendría a mofarse de él. Odiaba, odiaba tanto lo que había dicho, nada de eso era cierto, él jamás le fue infiel a La Catrina, eran simples rumores que iniciaron cuando se enteraron que se habían separado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hermano se marchó.

Después de ese rato de amargura, se encaminó por todo el pasos lo llevaron hasta su balcón, desde allí podía ver casi todo su reino, sus ojos se posaron en las paredes del fondo, donde estaban tallados en piedra su rostro y el de La Catrina, recordaba que el mismo las talló hace varios siglos cuando aún se amaban, no recordaba si fue cuando estaban de novios o fue cuando ya estaban de esposos, pero, estaban allí, recordandole lo que alguna vez tuvieron hace siglos.

Esperar al tiempo para que llegara el momento en que la apuesta se hiciera realidad fue eterno para Xibalba, para La Catrina parecía rápido el tiempo. Luego de finalizar la espera, ambos dioses fueron a la Tierra de los Vivos a ver a sus campeones convertidos en hombres; Manolo se había convertido en todo un torero que en el fondo amaba más la música que torear, y Joaquín, convertido en un gran héroe del pueblo, de no ser por la medalla de la vida eterna, no sería ese héroe que presumía de ser el mejor igual que su padre. Xibalba ya tenía el premio en la bolsa con su muchacho, igual que La Catrina, confiaba en que su muchacho ganaría el corazón de María, aquella niña de la cual peleaban su amor, que volvía de España convertida en toda una mujer.

Ese día en particular, no sólo era el día en que era la primera corrida de Manolo, también fue el día en que volvió María del pueblo. Con su abanico cubriéndole su rostro, se dirigió hacia el gran palco central donde le esperaba su padre y Joaquín, ella al revelar su belleza, todos los hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Xibalba el cual recibió un golpe de su esposa al momento en que éste miró a La Catrina confundido mientras ésta le daba la espalda, mentalmente no podía creer que le fuera a dar un ataque de celos, y más con una mortal.

Al la entrada de Manolo, fue admirado por el pueblo, incluso La Catrina gritó de euforia al verlo.

-¡Si! ¡Ese es mi muchacho!-

Xibalba le hizo una especie de tos disimulada a La Catrina, dejándola tan confundida, en el fondo estaba celoso de que ese Manolo llamara la atención de su esposa.

«Odio cuando La Catrina se emociona así por un torero» pensaba Xibalba, siempre odiaba ver así a La Catrina por un torero, olvidando por completo que tenía un esposo.

Durante la corrida Manolo mostraba ser un gran torero, mostrando sus técnicas de esquivar al toro de manera impresionante. Manolo estaba cerca de matar al toro, pero al ver el rostro de María reflejado en su espada, aquella mirada le hizo arrojar su espada, negándose a matar el toro. Todos abuchearon a Manolo, menos María, que le aplaudió por su decisión.

-Ja, ja. ¿Ese es tu muchacho? Míralo, ni siquiera fue capaz de matar a un simple torito- se mofaba Xibalba al ver la caída de Manolo.

El evento acabó, todos se fueron de la plaza, menos Manolo, su padre Carlos, y su abuela Anita, estaban decepcionados por el fracaso de Manolo, el peor de los Sánchez. Para Xibalba era una victoria, ya tenía el premio en la bolsa, pero La Catrina le aseguró que no terminaba y le indicó mirar hacia Manolo. Él cantaba una hermosa canción siendo observado por María, sonriendole hasta que se fue siendo llamada por su padre. Todo indicaba que ambos se iban a casar y La Catrina ganaría la apuesta. Xibalba no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-¡No conoces a las mujeres, amor mio!- le dijo acariciándole su barba dejando impactado a su esposo por su actitud.

«¿No conozco a las mujeres? ¿Cuando aquí cambiaron las mujeres?»

Al caer la noche, La Catrina observaba todo el pueblo de San Ángel desde lo alto de unas casas, Xibalba lo hacía desde otro edificio más alto. Allí sentada, bajo las luces del pueblo, la hacían lucir tan hermosa, eso pensaba el dios de la Tierra de los olvidados, no importa cuanto siglos tuviera siempre se vería tan hermosa, en cuanto a él, tan viejo y podrido como el material que estaba hecho, que injusto se sentía, que tortura era, una gran tortura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como los tres mariachis le intentaban dar serenata a María, pero todos terminaron golpeados por el cerdo de María, Chuy. Al quedar Manolo solo, empezó a tocarle con su guitarra a María su canción de amor, La Catrina sonreía al ver el amor que florecía entre ellos, Xibalba se molestó por observar como perdía las posibilidades de ganar la apuesta. Aprovechando que Catrina se había ido, Xibalba en un callejón, ordenó a su serpiente de dos cabezas que le ayudara en esto y soltó a la serpiente mientras él desaparecía en las sombras.

La oscuridad y las sombras lo ayudaron a observarlo todo; cuando Manolo y María estaban en las afueras del pueblo, Manolo le había confesado su amor y que jamás, dejaría de amarla, la serpiente de Xibalba se dirigía hacia ellos, estaba a punto de morder a Manolo, pero María lo empujó y ella terminó mordida y cayó en los brazos de Manolo con el cuerpo sin vida. El muchacho lloraba y gritó por ayuda, se dirigió hacia el puente donde el padre de María y Joaquín aparecieron, culpándolo de la muerte de María. Era hora de actuar para Xibalba, al verlo regresar por su guitarra se lamentaba por que jamás la volvería a ver, el dios se apareció detrás de él con la forma del anciano que había usado en presencia de Joaquín.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Quieres ver a María de nuevo? Le preguntó malignamente

-Con todo mi corazón.

Xibalba tomó su verdadera forma y le dijo- Piensa en lo que dices, muchacho. Manolo volvió a decirle lo mismo

-¡Hecho!

Tronó los dedos y la serpiente de dos cabezas mordió a Manolo, cada cabeza en cada pierna, éste cayó al suelo muerto, Xibalba sonrió con malicia al ver que su victoria ya estaba casi hecha. Se transporto a la Cueva de las Almas donde La Catrina estaba con el Hombre de Cera viendo las velas que representaban las vidas de la gente del pueblo de San Ángel.

-Manolo está muerto- anunció Xibalba entrando en el hogar del Hombre de Cera

La Catrina comenzó a llorar por la muerte de Manolo, si estaba muerto entonces la apuesta la había ganado Xibalba, ahora tendría que intercambiar su reino. Éste sonreía por su victoria, aunque había hecho trampa, ganó el reino de la Tierra de los Recordados.

Entonces, La Catrina fue a la Tierra de los Olvidados junto con Xibalba, estaba con la cabeza baja en todo el camino hasta el palacio de Xibalba, el silencio permaneció entre ellos hasta que llegaron.

-Al final, gané mi amor, así que...

-¡Ya vete!-exclamó La Catrina, entre sollozos, estaba tan furiosa que en su voz se notaba- ¡Adelante, goza de la Tierra de los Recordados, haz lo que quieras, déjame a mi sola como lo has hecho en todos estos años! ¡No me importa! ¡Yo ya no te importo, déjame aquí y vete!

La Catrina estaba que rompía a llorar, Xibalba trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. Simplemente le dio al espalda y se fue, mientras se alejaba podía escuchar a la distancia los llantos de su esposa, podía sentir una punzada en el corazón por unos momentos, hasta podría estar arrepintiéndose de haber hecho la humor cambió cuando al fin llegó a la Tierra de los Recordados y se sentó en el trono de corazón, era más acogedor y suave que su trono, aunque claro, esto le hacía recordar a La Catrina. Claro que, ahora, sólo quería disfrutar de su victoria, así que tomo una copa de plata llena de vino para brindar por sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz a sus espaldas, era Manolo que entraba con su familia buscando a La Catrina.

-Señora mía. ¿Me ayudaría a buscar a María Posada?

-¿A quién le dijiste señora? ¡Torero!

Extendió sus alas, riéndose con malicia, volteó el trono hacia ellos dando su presencia ante los Sánchez con la copa de plata en la mano.

-¡La Tierra de los Recordados tiene un nuevo rey!


	14. Una nueva oportunidad

Una nueva oportunidad

En la Tierra de los Olvidados, La Catrina observaba todo su nuevo castillo, tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir en ese reino, sin alegrías, sin fiestas, sin súbditos llenos de ''vida''.

«Hay Xibalba, tú haz logrado aguantar vivir en este lugar tanto tiempo, yo no podría ni aunque pasaran cien años»

Observó en el balcón las paredes, logró tener una visión de las imágenes de ella y Xibalba esculpida en la pared. Lo que le puso a pensar, de alguna manera, recordar con nostalgia como eran antes de casarse, siempre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, tenía tan buenos recuerdos.

«¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto?»

Habría que acostumbrarse, sea como fuese, debía de hacerlo, se estaba resignando a aceptar ese reino como su nuevo hogar, hasta que, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír unas voces a su espalda, volteó y se sorprendió ver al Hombre de Cera, junto a Manolo,Carmen, la madre de Manolo, y...la cabeza de Luis, el abuelo de Manolo. Ella con sus poderes le volvió a reconstruir el cuerpo a Luis que se quejaba por el regreso de su artritis. Debió suponer que el Hombre de Cera le había ayudado, pero más le sorprendió al escuchar a Manolo decir que Xibalba había hecho trampa. Aquella noticia la había enfurecido tanto que, las luces de sus velas se encendieron tanto que alumbraron todo el palacio de Xibalba al tiempo que gritaba fuerte su nombre.

Éste apareció con dos copas de plata en una mano, y una botella de vino en la otra, las cuales soltó al ver al trío de Sánchez y al Hombre de Cera parados a unos metros antes de que La Catrina se pusiera en medio de su visión.

-¡Repugnante hijo de burro leproso, hiciste trampa!... ¡Otra vez! le gritó furiosa señalandole con el dedo.

Xibalba negó haberlo echo, hasta que La Catrina le sacó a su serpiente de dos cabezas y la volvió a convertir en un báculo.

-Eso...tiene una mente propia...o dos- se excusó Xibalba agarrando su báculo. No quería admitir su trampa, luego de las consecuencias que sufrió la última vez.

La Catrina se sentía más que frustrada, decepcionada que su marido haya vuelto a hacer trampa.

«Este nunca aprenderá la lección» pensaba La Catrina alejándose de él.

Xibalba continuaba negando haber enviado la serpiente a María, también negó haberle dado la medalla a Joaquín. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que metió la pata, nunca debió mencionar ese detalle.

-¿Qué medalla?, soltó La Catrina con furia en su voz.

-Puees, la que nunca le di, nunca de los nunca, jamás- replicó Xibalba nerviosamente, ella le agarró los labios fuertemente haciendo que se irguiera, interrogándole si le había dado a Joaquín la medalla de la vida eterna, él afirmó haberlo hecho y cuando Manolo preguntó sobre la medalla, La Catrina le explicó que quien use la medalla, no puede morir ni lastimarse.

Cuando soltó a Xibalba de su agarre le dio una bofetada con sus poderes, Carmen le pidió dulcemente que le ayudara a elevarse y ella con gusto lo hizo, la madre de Manolo le propinó varias bofetadas a Xibalba para después decender viéndolo con mala cara.

-También quiero darle un trompazo, pidió el Hombre de Cera levantando la mano.

Manolo les suplicó que lo devolvieran a la Tierra de los Vivos.

-Es lo justo, murmuró la Catrina mirando a su esposo.

Éste se negó a hacerlo, ella le suplicó dulcemente, el repetía que no y dándole la espalda extiendo sus alas, no quería, no deseaba ayudar a ese mortal, por nada en el mundo lo haría.

-¡Por favor, Balbito!, le suplicó ella acariciándole sus alas con ternura, pero él ni se ablandó con su truco, ya lo conocía bien, esta vez no iba a caer de nuevo.

No se estaban poniendo de acuerdo, aunque La Catrina le dijera que lo hiciera, el siempre decía un ''no''. Hasta que Manolo les propuso una apuesta, ambos dioses se interesaron, pero Xibalba no tanto, ya que Manolo no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él. Hasta que escuchó que si ganaba gobernaría los dos reinos, cualquier desafío, condiciones, el las aceptaría.

-Trato hecho, ahora dime muchacho. ¿Qué te despierta por las noches? ¿Qué te devora por dentro? ¿Cual, señorito es tu mayor miedo?, lo miró fijamente dándole una sonrisa malévola y mostrando en frente sus ojos en forma de calaveras-¡Lo tengo!

Todos se transportaron a una gran plaza de toros. Xibalba explicó que Manolo debía vencer a todos los toros que ha matado los Sánchez, todos a la vez. Si Manolo perdía sería olvidado. Tanto el Hombre de Cera como La Catrina veían eso imposible; vencer a todos esos miles de toros al mismo tiempo, nadie en la vida, ni en la otra, habría logrado tan grande hazaña.

«Manolo no podrá ganarle a todos esos toros» pensaba La Catrina mirando el espectáculo.

Los tres dioses miraban el espectáculo, hasta que apareció Carlos, el padre de Manolo, junto con los Sánchez, avisando que el Chakal había llegado al pueblo. Manolo no podía perder esa corrida, si Chakal destruía el pueblo, todos los ciudadanos de San Ángel caerían en la Tierra de los Olvidados.

La corrida continuó hasta que todos los toros se fusionaron en uno gigantesco con llamas alrededor, formando un anillo de fuego en la plaza rodeando a el torero, Manolo logró esquivarlo haciendo que chocara contra la pared, pero al momento en que iba a tomar la espada, miró la guitarra que le había dado María y la empezó a tocar, el toro se había levantado y le había propinado un porrazo a Manolo del cual se levantó y siguió tocando la guitarra, cantando una canción pidiéndole perdón al toro.

«No vencerá al toro con una guitarra» pensaba Xibalba viéndolo tocar «Que tonto ha sido»

Los Sánchez miraban, el toro se detuvo por unos momentos, todos miraban con horror al ver que el toro levantaba su pata, Xibalba sonreía con malicia, sabía que él ganaría, y esta vez no tuvo que hacer ninguna trampa. La Catrina lo veía con miedo, al igual que los Sánchez. Y lo que pasó después los sorprendió a todos, el toro tiró su pata al suelo mientras Manolo seguía cantando de rodillas antes éste, el toro apagó sus llamas y se inclinó ante Manolo, Xibalba se sorprendió tanto que quedó con la boca abierta la cual el Hombre de Cera volvió a cerrar. El toro aceptó el perdón de Manolo, cerró sus ojos y se desvaneció en varios pétalos de flores.

Manolo lo había logrado, incluso Xibalba lo reconoció, todos los Sánchez celebraron la victoria de Manolo, incluso su padre, que se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, por primera vez.

-Como dictan las ancestrales reglas. Empezó a decir el Hombre de Cera tomando de la mano a La Catrina y Xibalba, dijeron los tres al unísono-¡Te-damos-vida!-

Manolo se envolvió en un aura dorada que lo elevó hasta arriba, regresando a su forma mortal y saliendo a la Tierra de los Vivos dándole un pequeño golpe al Chakal y ante la sorpresa de todos, se acercó a María y la besó.

-Ha sido muy impresionante- soltó Xibalba-Ningún mortal me había impresionado tanto como lo hizo Manolo, es digno de respecto.

La batalla con Chakal no iba a ser fácil para Manolo. La Catrina pensó que debían enviar a los Sánchez a la Tierra de los Vivos a ayudar a Manolo con su pelea con el Chakal, los tres dioses estuvieron de acuerdo en la decisión, así que La Catrina llamó a todos los Sánchez y les anunció:

-¡Óiganme! Familia Sánchez. Los enviaremos a la Tierra de los Vivos para que ayuden a San Ángel y Manolo en la batalla con el Chakal.

Todos los Sánchez se fueron a la Tierra de los Vivos ayudando a Manolo, los tres dioses le aseguraron a Manolo, desde un edificio alto, que ellos tenían cierta libertad al ser Día de los Muertos, al fin y al cabo, se les tenía permitido hacerlo. Mientras observaban la pelea, Xibalba entró en la batalla peleando con algunos bandidos, se suponía que no debía intervenir, pero era Día de Muertos, así que La Catrina y el Hombre de Cera también entraron en la pelea.

Muchos de los hombres del Chakal se le acercaron a La Catrina rodeándola en un circulo imposible de escapar, ella se rió y con sus poderes los mando a volar en varias direcciones.

-¿Quién sigue?

Todos los bandidos se espantaron alejándose de La Catrina mientras veía su pequeña victoria.

-Esa es mi esposa- le comentó Xibalba a uno de los bandidos antes de golpearlo hasta hacerlo chocar con un muro.

-No soy tan indefensa.

-Oigan- llamó el Hombre de Cera- Miren hacia allá.

Los tres se fijaron en como la torre de la campana había caído. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, vieron como Manolo y Joaquín trataban de ponerle encima la campana rota a Chakal para que evitara volar el pueblo, el primero empujó a Joaquín haciendo que le cayera la campana encima justo cuando explotó dentro de esta.

«Ay no, Manolo»

Se tapó la cara triste mirando hacia un lado para que nadie la viera llorar, su esposo le tocó el hombro y le hizo señas para que viera; Manolo seguía vivo, nadie sabía por qué hasta que vieron entre su ropa la medalla de la vida eterna, Joaquín se la había dado confesando que esa vez quería hacer lo correcto y convertirse en un verdadero héroe, luego, éste le entregó la medalla a Xibalba mirando triste a su esposa que lo miraba con decepción, aún no se le iba el rencor por su trampa.

«Lo perdí todo por mi egoísmo, ahora también veo tan claro las cosas, igual que Joaquín, no debo ser egoísta y siempre hacer lo correcto. Por ella, jamás volveré a hacer trampa y nunca le entregaré a ningún mortal la medalla de la vida eterna»

Después de unas horas, finalmente Manolo y María se casaron en una ceremonia impuesta por el Hombre de Cera y el cura del pueblo, ante el Libro de la Vida. Los dioses de la muerte veían la recepción desde lo alto de la torre, La Catrina se tocaba su collar sonriendo, rememorando aquellos momentos en los que una vez fueron felices cuando ella se había casado.

-Bueno...al parecer ganaste la apuesta mi amor, junto a mi corazón. Nuevamente, dijo Xibalba mientras le sonreía extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

-¡Ay, Balbito!, se acercó hacia él con sus manos extendidas y él las tomó delicadamente.

-Lo siento mucho mi amor, mereces a alguien mucho mejor, ahora lo se. ¿Podrás perdonarme?, mientras decía esto último le besó suavemente los nudillos de una de sus manos.

-¡Claro!

Lo acercó hacia ella y lo besó, haciendo que las alas de Xibalba se extendieran. La alegría era tan grande, que La Catrina dejó escapar chispas de las velas de su sombrero que se convirtieron en fuegos artificiales. Cuando se separaron del beso, Xibalba miró a su esposa con ternura.

-Cuando te dije que nunca debí haberme casado contigo, no era cierto, dije cosas en aquel entonces que no quería decir, así que lo lamento, lamento todo esto, prometo cambiar por ti, seré un buen esposo, verás...

La Catrina le selló sus labios con su mano para detener su dialogo.

-Bésame.

Xibalba obedeció y le dio un tierno beso a La Catrina.


	15. Desear, perdonar, recordar

Desear, perdonar, recordar

Desde los hechos de esa apuesta de Manolo, María y Joaquín, la relación de La Catrina y Xibalba había mejorado, con tal de hacer feliz a La Catrina, era muy atento con ella, le ayudaba con sus responsabilidades, algunas al menos, le demostraba su amor de muchas maneras: enviándole caléndulas por la mañana cuando despertaba con una nota encima, siempre que podía, la abrazaba y besaba con pasión; cuando comían, Xibalba siempre le daba un beso en los labios antes de que comenzaran a comer, diciéndole:

-Buen provecho, mi amor.

La Catrina se sonrojaba un poco sonriendole con ternura, estaba tan feliz que ella repitió la misma acción que Xibalba logrando que el también sonriera, repitiéndolo de nuevo hasta terminar riéndose y empezar a comer. Por las noches, se entregaba el uno al otro con mucha pasión.

Las actividades de ellos eran distintas cada día. Un día que estaban libres, fueron a los campos abiertos de la Tierra de los Recordados, con espadas en mano comenzaban un duelo por diversión, Xibalba tenía todas las de ganar, hasta que La Catrina le aventó su espada y derribó al suelo.

-Mi padre fue un gran guerrero, me enseñó bien el uso de la espada- mencionó La Catrina apuntándole con su espada.

Xibalba estaba sorprendido por su esposa, no era como aquellas mujeres que había visto en la Tierra de los Vivos que siempre esperaban a que un hombre les salvara del peligro, ella sabía como actuar en situaciones de peligro, tal vez era por eso que su hermano nunca logró abusar de ella, podría parecer débil en su apariencia, pero era una mujer fuerte y valiente. Que equivocado estaba con las mujeres todo el tiempo. Otro día, Xibalba acompañó a La Catrina en una tarde de juegos con aquellos niños en la Tierra de los Recordados, estaba muy alegre riéndose y jugando con aquellos pequeños mientras que Xibalba la contemplada desde cierta distancia, los niños tenían miedo de su presencia. Pero no le importaba, siempre que hiciera feliz a La Catrina estar con esos niños, él lo aceptaba, amaba tanto a su esposa que no deseaba volver a romperle su corazón. Durante la noche en su habitación, La Catrina suspiraba con nostalgia recordando su tarde con los niños.

El siguiente Día de Muertos, La Catrina y Xibalba observaron a Manolo y María charlando con la familia Sánchez, ahora las cosas eran distintas ese día, debido a los acontecimientos del año pasado, ahora los muertos podían ver a sus seres queridos en la Tierra de los Vivos; la mayor sorpresa que tenía Manolo, fue presentar a todos los Sánchez a sus hijas; unas hermosas gemelas de casi 6 meses de edad, sus nombres eran: Carolina y Carlota. Ambas niñas tenían el rostro y cabello de su madre, y los ojos de su padre, Carmen estaba muy contenta de ver a sus nietas, Carlos no dejaba de salirse de la emoción de ver que era abuelo, Luis estaba muy feliz por sus bisnietas, la familia Sánchez seguiría creciendo, Carmelo le hacía cosquillas a las pequeñas. Jorge celebraba cantándoles una canción de cuna estilo opera; las Adelitas no dejaba de hacerle mimos a las pequeñas, la abuela Anita, ya les tenía unos calcetines que fue tejiendo para ellas.

La Catrina no dejaba de mirar aquella alegría que tenían por las niñas, Xibalba la veía, y por unos momentos, ella bajó la mirada un poco triste lo que preocupó a su esposo.

-¿Qué te sucede, mi amor? cuestionó él levantandole el rostro para que lo mirara.

-No es nada. Descuida, estoy algo cansada, vayamos a la Tierra de los Recordados, debo organizarles a todos la fiesta.

Algo le pasaba a La Catrina, eso pensaba Xibalba, conocía bien a su esposa, así que, averiguaría que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Días después, cuando La Catrina dejó de jugar con los niños y veía a algunos reunirse con sus familias, de nuevo volvió a tener esa mirada en todo el resto del día. Xibalba no soportaba verla así, por lo que, la detuvo unos momentos antes de que ella se fuera a resolver unos asuntos mirándola de forma suplicante.

-En serio, mi amor. Por favor, dime. ¿Por qué estás así?

-Esta bien- suspiró un momento antes de continuar- Es sólo que...al estar con los niños en la Tierra de los Recordados, y al ver a las hijas de Manolo, pues...me entró el deseo...de ser madre.

Él se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso, no era de esperarse de La Catrina, bueno, él nunca lo esperó, siempre pensó que ella era feliz con los niños de la Tierra de los Recordados, pero al parecer, no era así, como a muchas mujeres le sucede, ella sentía los deseos de ser madre, quería saber lo que se siente tener a una criatura que fuera suya y de su esposo, que fuera el fruto de su amor.

Pero, había un problema, Xibalba no sabía si los dioses de la muerte podrían tener hijos, no sabía si él era infértil o La Catrina, o ambos lo eran. Nunca pensó que podrían tenerlos,después de varios años haciendo el amor sin tener alguna señal de embarazo, siempre creyó que nos los tendrían, por eso La Catrina se ponía triste, el pensar que no lograría ser madre, lo que era sentir una criatura dentro de su ser, tener a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos...Comenzó a llorar de sólo pensar en todo lo que no haría por no poder convertirse en madre, Xibalba la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla...

Una nueva reunión se estaba celebrando en la ciudad de Aztlán, todos estaban impresionados por los nuevos cambios que daban cada dios en su reino, La Catrina anunciaba los cambios que había sufrido la Tierra de los Vivos que dejó sorprendidos a los dioses, era impresionante todo lo que había hecho aquel simple mortal llamado Manolo para reunirse con el amor de su vida, les impresionaba a los dioses lo que se podría ser por amor, si este fuera tan fuerte.

Los dioses de la muerte disfrutaban de la reunión, al menos La Catrina lo intentaba, ella estaba deprimida por la idea de no poder tener hijos. Les sorprendió demasiado ver a La Noche y el Chamuco juntos en la reunión, tan felices como una pareja de casados, claro que, cuando se le acercaron, La Noche le dio un codazo a el Chamuco insistiendole que hablara.

-Hermano, no quería hacer esto, pero mi querida novia esta insistente en que lo haga, extiende su mano hacia Xibalba-Quiero disculparme por todas las veces que te he molestado. No he sido el mejor hermano, pero ahora deseo tener una segunda oportunidad.

Éste se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo decir eso, era increíble como había cambiado mucho la actitud de su hermano, al parecer, La Noche debía tener que ver algo con su cambio. No era sencillo al principio aceptar darle la mano en señal de disculpa, pero al final, se resignó a aceptar su perdón, si La Catrina logró perdonarlo por sus errores, entonces él también lo haría con su hermano. La Noche le sonrió al Chamuco satisfecha por la acción. El resto de la reunión, Xibalba paseaba con La Catrina por los jardines del palacio de Aztlán, pensaba en alguna conversación adecuada para esa ocasión, así que pensó, en algo que los dioses nunca tocaban en sus temas de conversación: hablar de sus padres. Era un tema muy delicado, demasiado delicado, tal vez ni siquiera tendría que hacerlo, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse cuando Xibalba le preguntó a La Catrina como fueron sus padres.

Ella comenzó a narrarle como era su padre, un gran guerrero, un buen padre, siempre preocupándose por su esposa y dos amadas hijas, siempre vivía de las guerras, pero a pesar de eso, lo amaban. Él les enseño a su hermana y a ella como ser fuertes y valientes, a nunca temer a la adversidad, al uso de armas para combatir, las preparaba para ser guerreras.

-Murió en una guerra, cuando La Noche y yo ya nos convertíamos en mujeres. Ella heredó La Tierra de lo Desconocido y me quedé con ella hasta que llegó mi hora de gobernar mi propio reino.

-¿Y cómo era tu madre?

-Murió cuando nosotras eramos unas jóvenes. Recuerdo su belleza igual a la nuestra, se que era muy dulce, amable, compasiva, nos adoraba demasiado, también era muy sabia, el Hombre de Cera me dijo que ella ayudó a construir el palacio de la Tierra de los Recordados. Creo que ella siempre supo que yo lo gobernaría, incluso creo, que fue la que insistió en que lo hiciera desde que supo lo que hacía a escondidas en mirar a los vivos por algún tiempo, cuando mi padre lo descubrió, me prohibió salir de su palacio por varios siglos.

-Bueno. Tal vez eso explica por que no me dejaron ese reino. Aunque me alegra que lo seas.

-Y tus padres. ¿Cómo eran?

-Bueno...pensaba un momento en como le diría-Era como una división de bueno y malo, mi padre era demasiado estricto y quisquilloso con ambos. Mi madre siempre me protegía de sus castigos, me consentía demasiado por ser pequeño, tal vez por eso mi hermano siempre me molestaba. Murieron cuando era muy joven, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que hacer todo por nuestra cuenta, la independencia a muy temprana edad puede ser peligrosa. Nos volvimos muy malos, y mira como terminamos, gobernando los reinos que ningún otro dios deseaba gobernar. Hice tantas maldades que no quiero numerarlas, no quiero que vuelvas a verme como esa mal hombre que te ha hecho daño.

Hablar de sus padres les hizo sentir un poco mejor, era como demostrarle al otro como habían sido sus vidas antes de conocerse, sentían que se quitaban un peso de encima al confesar al otro era parte de su vida imposible de contar. Para ninguno de los dioses es fácil conversar sobre los progenitores, eran dioses, pero la inmortalidad se puede parar cuando otro dios los asesina, era por eso que era muy delicado, pensar que al igual que los mortales se matan entre si, también lo hacen ellos,era imperdonable que los dioses tomaran la acción de la muerte, pero eso, los hacía ver tan llenos de humanidad como los mortales, siempre creían que serían distintos. Era sobre todo por la inmortalidad, les hacia creer que nunca iban a morir, siempre serían eternos, mas hasta los dioses pueden equivocarse acerca de la vida eterna y la diferencia entre ser dios y ser mortal, la línea siempre sería la más delgada y delicada de todas.

La Catrina pensaba que podría haber sido una buena madre, Xibalba pensaba que no podría ser un buen padre, le confesó a La Catrina que temía ser como su padre, o peor. Claro que, ella pensaba lo contrario, el hecho de haber tenido padres distintos, no quería decir que podrían seguir su ejemplo.

-Muertita, le tomó sus manos con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos-No dudo en tu palabra.

Le besó con ternura en la frente, ella le sonrió, no podía verse tan mal a tan buenos gestos de su esposo.

-Tú serías la mejor madre de todas.


	16. Para los dos

Para los dos

Incluso los dioses tienen que tener un día libre de sus obligaciones, así que por eso, Xibalba había planeado llevar a La Catrina a una cita, un paseo para ambos, algo que pudiera despegar la mente de su esposa de todo lo que le pesaba, en mayoría, por tantas obligaciones. Ambos pasearon a caballo por las grandes praderas de Tonatiuhichan, La Catrina estaba tan encantada por el paseo, tenía siglos que no se montaba en un caballo, sentir el aire en su cara y la velocidad del caballo, Xibalba en su caballo veía su alegría de poder correr. Ella al verlo aceleró a su caballo, él la siguió mirándola retadora, sabía que le estaba incitando a una carrera, el dios de la Tierra de los Recordados aumento la velocidad de su caballo, pasando a La Catrina a un lado.

-¿Qué tal una apuesta, mi amor? Quién de los dos logra llegar al final del prado. El que gane tendrá que darle una sorpresa al otro.

-Hecho.

Ambos corrieron tan rápido como lo hicieran sus caballos, decididos a ganarle al otro. Xibalba redujo su velocidad al ver a la lejanía una enorme grieta con enormes púas de piedra, se espantó cuando vio a La Catrina dirigirse hacia la grieta de forma decidida, saltó la grieta hasta llegar al otro lado de manera segura; él no pudo dejar de mirar con la boca abierta al ver a su esposa hacer tal hazaña. La Catrina le dio un sonrisa y se marchó hacia adelante, Xibalba reunió las fuerzas que tenía e hizo saltar a su caballo hacia el otro lado, mas el caballo termino en pedazos al llegar al otro lado; cuando llegó con su esposa, ella se había bajado de su caballo esperándolo sentada en un árbol.

-Ya era tiempo- dijo levantándose-¿Y tu caballo?

-Hecho pedazos.

De un chasquido, La Catrina reunió las piezas del caballo, reconstruyéndolo al instante.

-Ahora tu sorpresa.

Acercándose hacia él, ordenó que cerrara los ojos, al verlos cerrados, se le acercó y le dio un beso en sus labios, convirtiéndolos a cada momento en besos apasionados. Al separarse, no podían dejar de mirarse con aquel amor que se tenían el uno del otro.

-Debo confesarte, mi amor. Esperaba ser yo quien ganara la apuesta, te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-Ay, Balby. ¿Qué es? Suplicó mirándolo insistente.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Xibalba condujo a La Catrina en su caballo hacia una laguna con cascadas, a la orilla, había un bote con la proa en forma de cabeza de serpiente. Éste se bajó del caballo, extendió su mano hacia La Catrina, tomándola mientras la ayudaba a bajar la llevó hacia el bote y la sentó con mucho cuidado, ella no dejaba de emocionarse por el paseo que estaba teniendo con Xibalba, y él no dejaba de contemplarla, la miraba de una forma muy tierna, la adoraba demasiado. El bote se dirigió hacia una cueva; era tan grande por dentro, brillaba como cristales, con varias cascadas cayendo alrededor, La Catrina estaba tan encantada por la belleza de la cueva, y más aún, cuando vio en el centro de la cueva una enorme roca brillante en forma de corazón.

-Es hermoso- mencionó La Catrina.

Eso no fue todo lo que tenía Xibalba para ella, al detener el bote a una orilla dentro de la cueva, Xibalba guió a La Catrina hacia un pequeño islote, el cual tenía decorado el suelo lleno de flores, al centro, una mesa redonda con velas en el centro, con varios platos de comida, dulces, dos copas de plata y una botella de vino blanco de la marca Sabor de Romance, el vino favorito de La Catrina; estaba que lloraba de alegría, todo lo que le había preparado ese día Xibalba, solo para ella.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado, tantas atenciones que tienes conmigo hacen que mi corazón salte de alegría.

-Eso es lo que más deseo hacer, mi amor. Hacer a mi mujer muy feliz.

Se sentaron y Xibalba sirvió las copas de vino, propuso hacer un brindis, Xibalba brindaba con su copa alzada por que siempre estuvieran juntos, La Catrina brindó por la futura felicidad siempre, chocaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo del vino. Disfrutaban de la comida, charlaban un poco y bebían del vino.

-Eres el mejor esposo que he tenido en mi vida.

-Soy tu único esposo- comentó Xibalba simulando molestia en su voz.

No podía estar molesto, se rieron ante el comentario mientras seguían bebiendo.

Al regresar a la Tierra de los Recordados, La Catrina se tambaleaba de lo ebria que estaba, había bebido más vino, en realidad, casi toda la botella, lo que no se bebió se lo terminó Xibalba, no se encontraba tan ebrio como La Catrina, pero si lo estaba.

-Ay, Balby, esta todo moviéndose por aquí...hip, se notaba muy ebria, Xibalba hacia lo posible por mantenerla en pie.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de La Catrina, cuando entraron, para sorpresa de Xibalba, La Catrina lo puso contra la pared y le jaló de su barba mirándole de manera pícara.

-No te me irás a ninguna parte, Balbito.

Jalándolo de su barba le plantó un beso, Xibalba estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que el alcohol podría hacerle a La Catrina, ella no paraba de besar a su esposo con besos hambrientos. Poco a poco se dejó llevar y comenzó a disfrutarlo, la abrazó y le acarició su espalda, se separó un momento para mirarla.

-Oye, no te detengas, Balby.

Continuaron besándose, Xibalba abandonó los labios de La Catrina y bajó hasta su cuello, lo besaba mientras sus manos le bajaba las mangas de su vestido. De un segundo a otro estaban en la cama, desnudos, rodeados de sus velas, La Catrina encima de Xibalba besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, éste cerraba los ojos sintiendo los labios y manos que le acariciaban en toda su piel. Podía sentir como trazaba un camino hasta su rostro mirándolo de manera seductora.

-Te amo, Balby.

-Te amo, Muertita.

De un rápido movimiento, Xibalba ya estaba encima de La Catrina, el momento había llegado, ella se fue entregando a Xibalba, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su espalda y alas, él continuaba con el ritual hasta sentir su total entrego entre sí, ella era suya, y él de ella. Con el agotamiento que sentían en sus cuerpos, quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno del otro.

Al amanecer, La Catrina despertaba, recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, supuso lo que habían hecho cuando encontró a Xibalba durmiendo a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo. Sonrió al verlo dormido, se veía tan alegre, tan relajado, siempre que lo veía en su mente aludía aquellos días en los cuales estaba sola, cuando estaban separados le hizo tanta falta, al verlo despertar, le sonrió al ver como la miraba con ternura, luego acarició su cabello y rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?

-Mucho mejor si estás a mi lado, amor mio.

Y luego se besaron, el momento fue interrumpido cuando entró precipitadamente a la habitación el Hombre de Cera.

-La Catrina, es urgente que...

Al mirar la escena, La Catrina trataba de taparse, Xibalba abrió sus alas tapando a La Catrina, mirando al Hombre de Cera diciéndole con los ojos _yo te mato,_ éste, salió de la habitación avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, seguramente Xibalba lo mataría después de eso. Pasadas unas horas, La Catrina y Xibalba estaban ya vestidos y fuera de la habitación, el Hombre de Cera les explicó que La Noche necesitaba hablar con urgencia con ambos, ya que lo que tenía que decir era un asunto que involucraba a ambos dioses.

Una vez llegado a la sala del trono donde estaba La Noche, ella les contó que estaba deseosa de casarse con el Chamuco, esta noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría, tanto a La Catrina como Xibalba, sobre todo Xibalba, el cual nunca imaginó que su hermano fuera a llegar a casarse, nunca lo vio como ese tipo de hombre. Quizás fuera que en verdad estaba cambiando por La Noche, quizás, ella si logró darle la idea del matrimonio, algo que no había logrado hacer La Catrina.

-Bien, felicidades, hermana.

-Gracias, nuestra boda será algo intima, solamente quiero que ustedes sean testigos, lo hemos decidido ambos, lo único que no decidimos es la fecha.

Esa era una gran sorpresa, ambos esperaban a que fueran felices, como se le desea a todos los futuros esposos. Después de tener una charla La Noche y La Catrina, los esposos todavía seguían incrédulos ante la noticia.

-Me alegra que mi hermana se case. Pero, ¿Con tu hermano? Con su actitud no me parece correcto. Confieso que no deseo a ese hombre como esposo de La Noche, no después de lo que me hizo a mí.

-Tal vez mi hermano haya cambiado de verdad, yo lo hice por ti, mi amor.

La agarró de la cintura y la besó con mucho amor, le susurraba algunas cosas que tenía planeado hacer, ella se reía ante sus ideas. Como no evitar no amarlo, si ya su corazón le pertenecía.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Incluso en el mundo de los dioses existen aquellas sorpresas inesperadas del destino, cosas que no se esperaban venir, igual a que cuando te dan una fiesta que nunca se esperaba o te entregaran un regalo sin pedirlo, hasta ellos podían vivirlo, sin importar que sean dioses. Y todavía les quedaban más sorpresas por descubrir en sus vidas.


	17. Sin Xibalba

Sin Xibalba

Por alguna extraña razón, La Catrina se encontraba acostada en su cama, ese día se había levantado muy mal, todo el día se sentía con fatiga, su esposo al verla así, la envío a su cama para que pudiera descansar mientras él se ocupaba de sus deberes. Pensó que podría ser el cansancio de todo su trabajo la que la haya puesto así, o tal vez no debieron quedarse toda la noche haciendo lo que siempre hacen cada noche.

La siguiente semana le pasaba lo mismo, no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, y al caer la noche, Xibalba le acariciaba el cabello preocupado, acostado a su lado, al ver a su esposa tan agotada.

-Estoy bien, amor mío. Sólo necesito descansar.

Varios días después. Xibalba recibió la noticia de que su hermano lo necesitaba en la Tierra de los Malditos para arreglar un asunto de suma importancia. Él no deseaba dejarla sola viéndola en ese estado tan preocupante, no quería pensar que estaba enferma, pero confiaba en que el Hombre de Cera, los Sánchez y el resto de los súbditos, se encargarían de vigilar si ella empeoraba en su salud. A pesar de su agotamiento, La Catrina se despidió de su esposo en la entrada del castillo.

-Tengo que marcharme mi amor, iré a ver que necesita mi hermano.

-Espero tu regreso, amor mio. No soporto estar un minuto separada de ti.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltarme de las manos, pero al final, Xibalba lo hizo, entre más pronto se iría, más pronto volvería, así lo deseaba al ver como ella lo miraba irse con tristeza. Amaba a La Catrina, pero, si su hermano lo necesitaba, tendría que ir a verlo, a pesar de que ambos no se trataban tan bien, él seguía siendo su hermano. Y fuera lo que sea en lo que lo necesitara, lo preocupaba demasiado, nunca antes había tenido que ir al reino de su hermano en su ayuda.

La Tierra de los Malditos era un lugar terrible, estaba todo hecho de piedras y fuego, el calor era sofocante para algunos habitantes, otros seres como el Chamuco adoraban vivir allí, como si estuvieran en un paraíso. Sus habitantes eran seres despreciables, algunos nacieron en esa tierra, los otros, eran seres que habían cometido maldades en vida y eran llevados allí por las reglas ancestrales, no podían ir a la Tierra de los Recordados ni a la de los Olvidados, debido a sus crímenes, estar en esa tierra era peor castigo que ser olvidado. Ellos eran aprisionados, torturados, o mucho peor. A Xibalba le daba gusto ver esas almas humanas que eran torturadas, aquellos viejos hábitos no se olvidaban; recordaba aquellos tiempos en los cuales cometía con su hermano maldades en la Tierra de los Vivos, fue por eso que su hermano fue enviado a la Tierra de los Malditos y él a la Tierra de los Olvidados que ambos convirtieron en sus reinos.

El castillo del Chamuco era inmenso, hecho de roca volcánica, de un estilo siniestro, con caras de demonios tallados en las paredes; en la punta del castillo escupía lava que se escurría por todas las paredes en líneas delgadas hasta el suelo formando un lago de lava ardiente. Al llegar al castillo, Xibalba no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que quería el Chamuco de él, al verlo de cerca, notaba cierta preocupación en su rostro, algo que nunca antes había visto en tantos siglos.

-El Chakal escapó.

La noticia no sólo sorprendió a Xibalba, también lo espantó.

Cuando el Chakal había muerto en aquella explosión en San Ángel, no podía ir a la Tierra de los Recordados, por ser malvado, ni a la Tierra de los Olvidados, debido a que nadie podía olvidar al Chakal, así que fue enviado a Tierra de los Malditos como castigo. No sabía como ocurrió, pero se había escapado de su prisión, a todos los criminales igual los encarcelaban como lo harían en vida, por lo que pudo escuchar Xibalba, seguía obsesionado con la medalla de la vida eterna. Él pensaba que si la obtenía una vez más, volvería a la Tierra de los Vivos nuevamente, haría a su banda más fuerte y poderosa y nada lo detendría en destruir San Ángel. Pero ahora su paradero, era desconocido.

Escucharon unos extraños ruidos que venían de la cima del castillo, ambos salieron rápidamente buscando el origen de aquellos ruidos. Era el Chakal, se encontraba en una habitación llena de armas agarrando una espada en particular que se encontraba encadenada, Xibalba y el Chamuco al verlo, no podían creer que haya logrado romper las cadenas y tomarla.

-La espada de nuestro padre, comentó Xibalba mirando con asombro.

Una de las espadas más poderosas de los dioses, forjada hace tantos siglos, una espada con tanto poder para destruir a los dioses, ahora en manos de Chakal, el poder de la espada lo transformó: se había vuelto tan grande como a los dioses, su cuerpo de cubrió de llamas, de su cabeza surgían unos cuernos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como fuego. Ahora les apuntaba a ellos con la espada envuelta en llamas...

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra de los Recordados, La Catrina estaba en su trono con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo, a pesar de su agotamiento, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por Xibalba. Al caer la noche, se preguntaba por qué estaba tardándose tanto en volver, sea cual fuese el problema, esperaba verlo de vuelta al día siguiente. Sin embargo, esto nunca pasó, no había vuelto y La Catrina le preguntó al Hombre de Cera si sabía que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra de los Malditos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso está fuera de nuestros dominios, no puedo saber con exactitud qué puede estar ocurriendo.

Pasaron los días y Xibalba no aparecía, todos trataban de calmarla de alguna manera, tal vez lo que tenía que hacer lo haría tardar más de lo que esperaban.

-Es cuando los hombres tenían que marchar a la guerra querida, si Xibalba está en una, no sabemos cuanto va a durar- le contaba Anita Sánchez que no dejaba de tejer sentada en una nueva silla de ruedas, elevada a un lado de La Catrina para estar a su altura, ella al mirar a los ojos a la reina, se rió y continuó tejiendo.

-¿Cual es el chiste?- le preguntó La Catrina.

-Mi señora, usted tiene más siglos que yo, pero las viejas como yo, sabemos de esas cosas, cuando el brillo de los ojos es intenso.

-No entiendo de que está hablando.

-¿Entonces, no lo sabe? Anita volvió a mirarla notando sinceridad en sus palabras-Tendrá que descubrirlo por sí misma, mi señora-

No sabía lo que decía, seguramente estaba tan vieja que decía incoherencias que no se podían entender. Lo que uno puede llegar en la vejez, unos son sabios, otros no llegan a serlo, para muchos es triste ver a la gente vieja de esa manera, la delicadeza de su salud era algo que no podía meterse La Catrina, no debía meterse en la vida de los mortales como lo haría Xibalba hace siglos.

Los días se volvieron semanas, La Catrina seguía preocupándose, el Hombre de Cera la visitaba a menudo para ver como estaba. Ella no dejaba de sentirse mal por la ausencia de Xibalba, el Hombre de Cera no deseaba verla en ese estado, trataba de calmarla lo más posible, dándole esperanzas de que volvería.

-Catrina, tienes que parar de comer así, ya es la tercera tarta que te comes, podrías enfermarte de indigestión o engordar-

Ella se estaba comiendo una tarta de frutas el cual el Hombre de Cera le quitó, sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tener que comer así para calmar sus nervios. La Catrina se disculpó y prometió calmarse, tratando de mantener la fe de que Xibalba volvería pronto, cuando su amigo se fue, ella se fue a buscar otros bocadillos para comer.

La siguiente semana estaba dispuesta a ir a la Tierra de los Malditos a buscar a su esposo, cosa que le impidió el Hombre de Cera, no deseaba que ella fuera a ese lugar que, según rumores, había oído que era muy espantoso. Ella tuvo que resignarse a seguir esperando, suplicando en su interior que volviera pronto sano y salvo.

Al caer la noche, miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación con tristeza, mirando como toda su tierra dormía, ella también se había preparado para eso, ya se había puesto una bata para dormir sin mangas de color rojo claro, mientras se dirigía a la cama, suspiraba por ver de vuelta a Xibalba, al acostarse no dejaba de mirar el lado de la cama vacío, recordando aquellas veces que la vio así cuando se habían separado los dos, siguió mirándolo hasta que sus ojos le pesaron y cayó dormida.

Unos ruidos la despertaron sobresaltándose, los ruidos provenían del pasillo, ella se levantó y se puso encima un chal en caso de que fuera algún súbdito que venía a verla. Sale de su habitación caminando por el pasillo y se queda helada al sentir una espada en su cuello detrás suyo.

-Si gritas, te cortare tu cuello, preciosa.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa voz, la reconocía, no podía ser, pensaba, era...

-Chakal.


	18. Chakal contra La Catrina

Chakal contra La Catrina

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cállate, le apretó más fuerte la espada contra su cuello-Dame mi medalla-

De alguna manera había logrado escapar hasta llegar allí, algo le había ocurrido a Xibalba, ese hombre ya no era humano, era un demonio. En su corazón siempre lo fue, ahora lo demostraba en presencia de La Catrina.

-Esa medalla no te pertenece, es de Xibalba.

-Ahora será mía.

La voltea y la aprisiona contra la pared sin dejar de apuntarle su espada a su garganta, la mirada que tenía hizo estremecer a La Catrina. Le interrogó de nuevo por la medalla de la vida eterna, mas La Catrina se negaba a contarle donde estaba, a ella sólo le interesaba que había hecho con Xibalba. Chakal estaba dispuesto a decirle que pasó con él, a cambio, La Catrina le entregaría la medalla de la vida eterna. Ella no deseaba hacerlo, pero si eso lograba hacer que Chakal le dijera el paradero de su esposo, entonces, pagaría ese precio.

-Sígueme.

Chakal bajó su espada, La Catrina entró en su habitación seguida por Chakal, sacó del cajón de una mesilla ubicada en su cama una llave. Fue hasta su armario el cual abrió, con sus poderes sacó una caja pequeña que abrió con la llave, mostrando al Chakal la medalla de la vida eterna.

-Ahora di lo que has hecho con Xibalba.

-Bueno, ya que has cumplido con tu parte preciosa, te lo diré.

Tomó la medalla y se le acercó a La Catrina susurrándole al oído: ''Yo lo maté''

Esas frases la dejaron más que sorprendida, impactada, sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir, estaba mintiendo, tenía que estar mintiendo.

-Es mentira- refunfuñó La Catrina.

-No preciosa, Xibalba está muerto, yo mismo le clavé esta espada.

-Tendrías que ser un dios para haberlo matado, ningún mortal puede matar a los dioses.

Al oír esas palabras Chakal le hizo un pequeño corte en la cara con su espada, ésta sintió un ardor al estar en contacto el acero en su rostro, afortunadamente no sangraba tanto, al ser de azúcar, su sangre se coagulaba rápido. Pero si daba alaridos de dolor, el ardor no se le iba de la herida, le quemaba tanto como si le pasaban más de mil cuchillos pequeños en ese pequeño rasguño, se tapaba la boca para no sollozar, si así sufría por una pequeña herida, no quería imaginarse que sufrió Xibalba con una espada atravesada, si es que de verdad Chakal le había hecho eso. A él no le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, solamente se puso la medalla en su pecho pensando que podría volver a la vida, pero...nada pasó. Seguía allí parado en medio de la habitación de La Catrina, confundido la agarró del brazo con fuerza suficiente para arrancárselo y le exigió saber el motivo del por qué le habían dado una medalla falsa.

-Esa...es la medalla de la vida eterna...Quien use la medalla no puede morir ni lastimarse, no funciona con los muertos. Y tú, estás muerto.

Al oír esto último, Chakal explotó de ira, empujó a La Catrina al suelo que agonizó del dolor, luego tiró la medalla y destruyó cada mueble de la habitación.

La Catrina observaba con horror todo esto mientras se levantaba sintiendo un dolor agonizante en su brazo por el agarre anterior, ante sus ojos no podía creer como aquella bestia destruía todo, su hermosa habitación estaba volviéndose nada a medida que rompía todo. No podía seguir allí, tendría que escapar de él, y tomó la medalla de la vida eterna, estaba por irse, cuando el Chakal llevó toda su atención hacia ella impidiéndole salir.

-Devuélveme la vida.

-No puedo...no puedo darte vida.

Chakal le apuntó al estomago, amenazándola con abrírselo si no le daba lo que quería, ella no podía creer tanta maldad que tenía el Chakal, no parecía un bandido, ahora parecía algo mucho peor, un mounstro, intuyó que algo debía tener aquella espada, por más maldad que tuviera el Chakal, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan crudo como eso. Ella aún horrorizada, le explicó que solamente los dioses de la muerte eran capaces de traer a la vida junto al guardián del Libro de la Vida, pero eso, no sucedía para aquellos que tenían toda su vida ya escrita, Chakal ya había tenido escrito su destino y su muerte desde hace tiempo. Además, no tenía oportunidad de volver si estaba en la Tierra de los Malditos, los condenados nunca volverían a la vida, ya no estaba en sus manos hacerlo. La furia que tenía Chakal era suficiente para empuñar su espada y matar a La Catrina, eso hubiera hecho de no ser por el golpe que le había dado usando sus poderes. Estaba asustada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía odio hacia esa bestia que ya no podía llamarlo hombre, pues no lo era, dando un chasquido con sus dedos, su espada fue directo hacia su mano, ahora ella también le apuntaba con una espada hacia el Chakal.

-Lárgate de mí reino, ahora.

Él se río malvadamente, atacó a La Catrina que se defendía con agilidad como a cualquier espadachín. Estaba tan empatados en agilidad y fuerza, hasta que Chakal sacó toda su fuerza con la espada desarmando a La Catrina. Pudiera haberse rendido fácilmente, aceptar su propia muerte, pero no fue así, en aquellos momentos le había maquinado un buen plan para poder salir sana y salva de las manos del Chakal, pero primero, tenía que quitarle su espada.

-Nunca antes me había enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso. Reconozco mi derrota. Sabes...-pensaba sus palabras antes de poder decirlas-Nunca antes me había encontrado a un oponente tan poderoso, tan...fuerte...y tan...apuesto.

Había cambiado su voz a una seductora. A Chakal le estaba encantando aquel cumplido, rápidamente, guardó su espada en una funda y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Es verdad eso, preciosa?

-A mí siempre me gustaron los hombres como tú, todo esto lo decía con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro y sus bigotes. Éste se sentía maravilloso al sentir aquellas manos tocarle.

-Debiste haber estado con muchas mujeres en vida.

-Estás en lo correcto, todas las que me encontraba en los burdeles de los pueblos que asaltaba.

Todo esto lo estaba fingiendo, tenía que hacerlo si quería que su plan saliera bien. Mientras le hablaba de modo sensual a Chakal, ella lentamente se fue quitando su chal hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, a éste le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo sus ojos, aquellas curvas de La Catrina, le hacían desear ver como se verían si no tuviera aquella bata puesta.

-¿Quieres ver lo que se siente estar con una diosa?

Éste sonrío con malicia, lamiéndose los labios con ansiedad, se fue acercando más a La Catrina para poder besarla, ella tuvo que pensar mentalmente que estaba besando a Xibalba para resistir, por el asco que sentía al besar a Chakal, para ella, era repugnante besar otros labios que no fueran los de su esposo. Ya lo tenía justo donde tenía cuando comenzó a profundizar el beso, con sus poderes le quitó la espada y a él lo aventó hacia la pared golpeándolo con fuerza, luego, hizo aparecer unas cuerdas para atarlo.

-Típico de los hombres, no pueden resistir ante las seducciones de una mujer.

-Tú...me engañaste- murmuró Chakal con rabia.

El haber usado mucho los poderes la agotó, tanto que cae al suelo, Chakal aprovechaba su debilidad para desatarse de las cuerdas e ir por la espada nuevamente dispuesto a matar a La Catrina. Justamente cuando se acercaba, unas cadenas lo sujetaron y ataron con fuerza, en la puerta estaban La Noche y el Hombre de Cera, éste último había ido por La Noche presintiendo que estaría en peligro, y no se equivocaba.

-Nadie lástima a mi gemela mayor. Y menos un ser tan repulsivo.

Pudo haberse desatado, pero no lo hizo, La Noche había lanzado un polvo sobre él que lo dejó dormido.

Finalmente La Catrina respiraba de alivio, por ahora, ya que aún quedaba por resolver que había pasado con Xibalba, si de verdad estaba muerto. La Noche no sabía nada de él ni del Chamuco, pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a llevarse aquella espada y al Chakal a su reino y entregarlos al Chamuco cuando apareciera. No tenía ninguna preocupación por eso, una de las ventajas de ser La Noche es que podía mantenerlo dormido todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. El Hombre de Cera también estaba aliviado por eso, tanto como La Catrina, aunque claro está, el dolor de su cara había vuelto más fuerte.

-Necesitas curarte esa herida.

-Espero que no me deje cicatriz.

Varias horas después. La Catrina estaba en la Tierra de los Olvidados, le recordaba tanto a Xibalba y más que nunca, le hacía tanta falta, también era porque no tenía cama donde dormir debido al Chakal. Pensaba que estar en la Tierra de los Olvidados le haría sentir cercana a Xibalba, mas estar allí empeoraba su ánimo, no quería creer que él estaba muerto, deseaba pensar que estaba vivo. Claro que, podía seguir así toda la noche, de no ser a que estaba tan rendida ante el cansancio, que se quedó dormida.

Se despertó al sentir que había alguien más en la habitación, se levantó de la cama al ver hacia la puerta como una figura familiar para ella se le iba acercando, La Catrina estaba que gritaba de sorpresa, se tapó la boca mientras sus lágrimas de alegría salían a relucir, allí estaba él. Aquel quien tenía su corazón, aquel hombre con quien juró estar por siempre a su lado en el altar, aquel que era su esposo.

-¡Balby!

Xibalba se acercó con rapidez hacia ella, ambos se besaban con desesperación y ahnelo, besando cada quien en los labios y rostro del otro. Éste al ver la herida en el rostro de su mujer, la tocó con delicadeza, cuestionándole que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Ambos tenían que explicarle cuales fueron los acontecimientos, tanto de uno como del otro, era mejor momento antes de que fueran a olvidar y dejarse llevar por aquel amor que tanto sentían de volver a estar juntos de nuevo.


	19. Una desdicha

Una desdicha

Al despertar, La Catrina se encontraba sola en la habitación de Xibalba, miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Xibalba, no estaba allí. Salió y lo busco por todo el palacio y por toda la Tierra de los Olvidados. Al final, no lo encontró, llegando a la conclusión que lo que había visto había sido sólo un sueño, estaba tan triste de no tener a Xibalba que su inconsciente debió hacerle creer que había vuelto a su lado, convirtiendo el sueño en una realidad, aunque fueran por unos pocos minutos.

Fue a buscar al Hombre de Cera a su hogar en la Cueva de las Almas, sin embargo, tampoco estaba allí. Que extraño, se preguntaba si estaba soñando o de verdad el Hombre de Cera se había ido, se tocó la cara y sintió el dolor punzante de la herida que le había dejado el Chakal, si aún le dolía, significaba que no estaba dormida, y nada de eso era un sueño, Xibalba no estaba con ella, eso la preocupaba demasiado.

-Xibalba, ven pronto, te necesito- se decía a si misma-No quiero quedarme sola-

Luego de unas horas se fue a la Tierra de lo Desconocido a ver a su hermana, quizás esté ahí el Hombre de Cera, esperaba a que así fuera. Llegar hasta el hogar de La Noche no le fue fácil, en el camino sentía que su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, esto le dificultó el trayecto que se volvía muy lento al tener que detenerse cada vez que sentía un vértigo. Una vez llegado al castillo de su hermana, se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que estaba pasando: La Noche, el Hombre de Cera y el Chamuco trataban de lo posible de detener al Chakal que intentaba librarse de sus cadenas y resistiendo al poder de sus captores, se resistía, no deseaba irse a la Tierra de los Malditos, La Noche intentaba dormirle de nuevo, entonces, el rompió esas cadenas y golpeó a cada dios, incluyendo a La Catrina que le dio un golpe en el estómago, ella sintió un dolor agonizante, tanto que se agarró el abdomen como si estuviera teniendo un cólico.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré!

Esto hubiera ocurrido de no ser por la aparición de Xibalba, llevando su espada en mano atacó al Chakal, la herida que le causó fue suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo como si estuviera muerto, Xibalba soltó la espada enseguida, sabía que eso no lo mataría, no se puede matar a lo que ya está muerto. Ni él ni su hermano conocían la magnitudes del poder de esa espada que le perteneció a su padre, ellos jamás reconocerían la magnitud de esa arma, por suerte, el Chamuco logró llevarla devuelta a su hogar, con ayuda de algunos sirvientes suyos. Rápidamente, el Chamuco convocó unas cadenas que ataron al Chakal, estas eran distintas, ardían en llamas y estaban al rojo vivo.

-Llevará esas cadenas toda la eternidad, sufrirá tanto dolor que deseará haber sido olvidado en lugar de ser condenado- comentaba el Chamuco antes de desaparecer con el Chakal en un tornado de fuego.

Los tres dioses presentes captaron su atención en La Catrina que caía al suelo, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que la dejó convaleciente...

Así eran como habían ocurrido las cosas. Xibalba, había entrado en batalla con Chakal, el Chamuco no quiso interferir porque no la veía como su pelea, su alma le pertenecía, pero su batalla era con su hermano por lo que hizo alguna vez en vida, prácticamente, Xibalba estaba teniendo una especie de revancha con aquel criminal.

Xibalba siempre había sido muy fuerte, y el Chakal le doblaba en fuerza, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el dios de la Tierra de los Olvidados. Su pelea dejaba destrozos por todo el palacio, éste trataba de escapar para ganar algo de aire por los golpes que le daba el Chakal y él no le dejaba detenerse por un minuto, lo último que pensaba era en como lo detendría, pensaba en su esposa, debía estar preocupándose tanto, el pensar en ella le daba un motivo para detener a toda costa al Chakal. Entonces, el acero tocó su abdomen, podría sentir un fuego intenso que le quemaba el interior, cayó al suelo soltando su báculo que se volvió serpiente y se escondió en el brazo de su dueño, sintiendo que cerraba los ojos, el Chakal veía esto como una señal de muerte para el dios, podía haber atacado al Chamuco, pero no lo hizo, él ya tenía una cosa en mente, y eso era, recuperar la medalla de la vida eterna, desapareciendo de la vista de Xibalba que yacía como muerto y del Chamuco que aparecía para socorrer a su hermano. Estaba herido, perdía mucha sangre a cada momento, en otras circunstancia lo habría dejado morir, no le importaría lo que le ocurriera, pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas, no deseaba perder a su único hermano, su hermanito, como siempre le decía, quizás por los grandes cambios que había sufrido con La Noche, o quizás era debido simplemente a que en el fondo él si quería a su hermano, por eso era que lo llevó rápidamente a que fueran a curarlo, no era sencillo recorrer a gran velocidad para encontrar a uno de los dioses que practicaba la medicina. Tzapotlatnena se encargó de curar la herida con hierbas y proporcionarle a algunas que le ayudaban a recuperar sus fuerzas.

Muy raras eran las ocasiones que un dios enfermaba o salía herido, lo más sorprendente para Tzapotlatena era que a pesar de que Xibalba había perdido mucha sangre todavía seguía con vida, sus ganas de vivir eran muy grandes, por La Catrina, a pesar de lo inconsciente que estaba, su corazón no dejaba de pensar en La Catrina, en su belleza, su hermosa sonrisa, la amaba tanto que no deseaba terminar así, luchaba internamente por seguir vivo, para verle a los ojos nuevamente y besar sus labios de caramelo. Por desgracia, la herida era muy grave y lo había dejado en un estado de coma, no podía despertar, no podía moverse, así había estado por varias semanas hasta que finalmente despertó; cuando logró hacerlo, en lo primero que pensaba fue en ir a la Tierra de los Recordados.

Llegando como pudo, entró al palacio y se sorprendió al ver el desastre que había causado, lo que había hecho no tenía nombre, incluso le preocupo al ver la habitación de La Catrina destruida, estaba preocupado de que el Chakal le hubiera hecho daño; después de buscarla por todo el castillo fue a la Cueva de las Almas al ver al Hombre de Cera, para ver si él sabía que había pasado con su mujer. Éste le contó todo lo que sabía hasta ahora,:el ataque de Chakal al palacio, su pelea con La Catrina, de la ayuda que le proporcionó a La Noche para llevar al Chakal a la Tierra de lo Desconocido. En cuanto supo que La Catrina estaba en la Tierra de los Olvidados, salió rápidamente a su reino desesperado.

Ansioso por verla, deseoso de poder abrazarla, besar esa boca. Finalmente, la encontró en su habitación, ella estaba tan feliz de verle tanto como él a ella.

La Catrina le había contado todo lo que había pasado con Chakal, y cuando llegó a la parte de lo que tuvo que hacer para hacer que Chakal bajara la guardia, se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

-Lo lamento Xibalba, era la única forma que pensé para desarmarlo.

Xibalba estaba molesto, no con La Catrina, sino con el Chakal, no podía estar enojado con ella ¿Cómo podía sabiendo lo que sufrió ella? El sacrificio que tuvo que hacer, en verdad, lo que había hecho era un sacrificio ante sus ojos.

Para darle consuelo, extendió sus alas acercándola hacia él y la abrazo, con sus alas la cubrió como en señal de protección. La Catrina podía sentir una calidez por parte de su esposo. En esos momentos, se sintió afortunada de tener un esposo así.

Si ella lo había perdonado por lo que había hecho hace años, él también la perdonaba, aunque no fuera necesario hacerlo. Se habían quedado en esa posición hasta que La Catrina se quedó dormida, Xibalba la depositó con delicadeza y cuidado en su cama, se acostó a su lado y la cubrió con sus alas.

Al despertar, éste salió rápidamente de la cama al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándolo, no quería despertar a La Catrina, así que, salió en silencio hasta la entrada de su reino donde el Chamuco lo esperaba, quería que se enterara de lo que estaba planeando hacer con Chakal cuando lo llevara a la Tierra de los Malditos, Xibalba se fue con él a acompañarlo, en parte porque deseaba ver a Chakal una vez más para darle una lección por lo que le hizo a su esposa.

Volviendo al presente, con lo que había ocurrido en la Tierra de lo Desconocido, los tres dioses estaban preocupados por La Catrina, La Noche fue por uno de los chamanes que habitaban en su tierra, no deseaba molestar a los dioses de la medicina, confiaba más en sus chamanes. La llevaron a su habitación y esperaron afuera a una respuesta del chaman, Xibalba era el que estaba más preocupado, debió decirle a La Catrina que se quedara, se sentía tan culpable a pesar de las palabras de negación de su cuñada que le repetía mil veces que no era su culpa.

Finalmente el chaman salio de la habitación, lo que les dijo les sorprendió: La Catrina estaba embarazada, aquel golpe le había causado la muerte a la criatura que estaba esperando. El más atónito de todos era Xibalba, no podía creerlo ¿La Catrina estaba embarazada? Cuanto se ha perdido, pero, ¿Por qué nunca se lo mencionó antes?

-¿Tú sabías de esto?, en él se notaba un tono de molestia hacia el Hombre de Cera.

-No lo sabía- le contestó con nerviosismo el Hombre de Cera.

-Creo que ella no sabía que estaba embarazada. Ella me lo hubiera contado.

-También a mí.

-Con razón ella estaba comiendo tanto.

Lo peor, era en cómo le iban a decir a La Catrina aquella noticia, sobre todo Xibalba, sabía cuanto había deseado ser una madre y pensar que estaba perdiendo aquel deseo, todo por culpa de Chakal... era su culpa, él era el culpable de todo. Debió decirle a La Catrina que se quedara, de esa manera no hubiera tenido que ir a la Tierra de lo Desconocido, el Chakal nunca la hubiera golpeado y de esa forma, no hubiera perdido al bebé.

Xibalba no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no tenía valor suficiente para decirle lo que había ocurrido, estaba asustado, seguramente ella pensaría que todo había sido su culpa. No es fácil decirle a una mujer que ha estado esperando con ansias el día en que tuviera crecer a un fruto del amor que tenía con su pareja, quedar destrozado en un instante. Su ira por el Chakal iba en aumentó a cada minuto, extendió sus alas y salió volando de la Tierra de lo Desconocido, iría a arreglar cuentas con ese hombre.

La Catrina preguntaba que había ocurrido, el Hombre de Cera le costó trabajo, pero al fin reunió el valor para decirle lo que había pasado. Cuando finalizó, La Catrina rompió en llanto, nunca supo que estaba embarazada, y ahora que se viene a enterar, le dicen que lo acaba de perder, no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso el destino le estaba haciendo esto? ¿Le estaba diciendo que no debía de convertirse en madre?

-Yo...quería...quería. No podía terminar su frase porque enseguida comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.


	20. Arreglar un corazón

Arreglar un corazón

Xibalba había ido a la Tierra de los Malditos, el Chamuco no podía creer la ira que tenía, de como golpeaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, y al llegar a la prisión del Chakal le agarró de sus cadenas sin importar el dolor que sentía al tocarlas.

-Ahora verás con tus propios ojos el dolor que le causaste a mi esposa, te haré pagar por haberle quitado la vida a mi hijo nonato-

Mirando fijamente con sus calaveras a los ojos de Chakal supo enseguida como le haría pagar por eso. Vería como se sentía perder un hijo cuando le quitara la vida a su hija.

-Tu hija perderá la vida esta misma noche.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija! ¡Aléjate de mi bebé!

-¿Cómo tú, que atacaste a una mujer embarazada e hiciste que perdiera a su bebé? Por favor, alguien como tú jamás le importa la vida de nadie. Pero descuida, pronto estarán los dos juntos si es que ambos tienen la misma alma llena de maldad, es tu hija después de todo, lástima que su vida se vuelva tan corta.

Xibalba desapareció ignorando los gritos de Chakal, su hermano, que había sido espectador de todo, se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa, finalmente, había vuelto a ser el de antes, aquel con quien compartió haciendo maldades en todo México. Como añoraba aquellos tiempos, cuando los dos estaban causando tanto caos en la Tierra de los Vivos, aquellos gritos y llantos eran su canción de dormir todas las noches. Cuanto deseaba hacerlo, claro que, estaba condenado a no volver a pisar la Tierra de los Vivos por un largo, largo tiempo.

Llegando a la Tierra de los Vivos, por fin pudo localizar a su presa. Una joven pelirroja que en lugar de vestido llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas que consistían en una camisa roja y pantalones muy cortos que dejaban ver la daga que llevaba amarrada a su pierna y con botines marrones, se estaba escapando de un pueblo montada en un caballo que se había robado. Todo indicaba que era una bandida, igual que su padre, y una muy sexy, pensaba Xibalba, inmediatamente se dio una cachetada a sí mismo al tener ese pensamiento, él respetaba a su esposa, jamás en la vida se fijaría en otra mujer, aunque María fue simplemente algo normal que podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, bueno, no podía negar que ella estaba atractiva, pero sólo fue un simple vistazo que él hizo, nunca le interesó como mujer. Aunque debía admitir que Chela, la hija de Chakal, tenía sus encantos particulares.

«Concéntrate Xibalba» pensaba él.«Rápido, hazlo, solo un toque y es el fin.»

Ella se había detenido a dormir acampado entre algunas rocas, estaba dormida entre una manta que había en la alforja amarrada al caballo. Era el momento indicado, matarla mientras dormía, le indicó a su serpiente que la mordiera, ella se arrastraba hacia Chela, Xibalba sonreía con malicia al ver como estaba cerca de verla morir.

-¡No lo hagas!

Era La Catrina, que lo miraba con una gran tristeza, en sus ojos se veían lo hinchados que estaban de tanto llorar. Agarró a la serpiente y la volvió un báculo.

-Tengo buenas intenciones, mi amor. Chakal pagará por lo que hizo con la vida de su hija.

-No Xibalba- sollozaba La Catrina- Los hijos no deben pagar por los pecados de los padres. Sé que lo haces porque crees que así Chakal pagará por lo que me hizo, yo también estoy muy mal de haber perdido a mi bebé, mas esto no es correcto, nunca envenenaría mi alma con la venganza. ¿Qué ganaría si le arranco la vida a esa niña que fue criada por el peor bandido que haya existido? ¡Nada! Mientras hablaba su voz se alzaba-¡Matar a Chela no me devolverá a mi hijo! ¡A nuestro hijo! Por favor, no dejes que tu dolor te domine.

-Tengo que hacerlo, así verá el dolor que sentimos. Lo hago más por ti que por mí.

Iba a tocar a Chela, pero la mano de su mujer lo detuvo, su miraba era muy triste y suplicante, él podía observar como unas lagrimas rodaban en su mejilla manchandolo del maquillaje de sus ojos.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. Por favor, Balbito, te lo suplico.

La mirada de su esposa lo detuvo, en ese momento, su corazón le pedía a gritos que escuchara a La Catrina, podrá ser la propia muerte, la reina de la Tierra de los Recordados, pero también era muy sabia. Ella no deseaba que esto ocurriera, si mataba a Chela no apaciguaría su dolor, empeoraría más hasta llevarlo a cometer una gran locura en la Tierra de los Vivos que lo llevaría a otro destierro mucho peor que la Tierra de los Olvidados o la Tierra de los Malditos si volvía a sembrar la epidemia de muerte que había causado hace siglos. Sabía lo que había hecho mucho antes de conocerlo, y no deseaba que la historia se repitiera.

El silencio se hizo largo, La Catrina soltó a Xibalba se volteo alejándose sin verlo a la cara.

-Si crees que esto es lo mejor, hazlo. Pero no quiero volver a perderte, mi corazón se haría pedazos.

¿Acaso era capaz de arriesgarse a perder a su esposa de nuevo? Esas palabras fueron tan filosas como un puñal que le estaba atravesando su corazón. Si matar a Chela haría que la perdiera, entonces no quería tomar ese riesgo, ya su corazón había sufrido tanto por la separación de hace años. Xibalba podría tener restos de su frialdad y maldad, pero su amor por aquella mujer era tan grande que abandonaría todo lo que era por ella, todo lo que alguna vez fue sólo por ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios. Xibalba se alejó de Chela, sin mirar a su esposa extendió sus alas y se marchó lejos.

Xibalba había vuelto a la Tierra de los Olvidados, meditaba todo lo que le había dicho La Catrina, al final pensó que ella debía ser feliz, y después de todo lo que había pasado, lo mejor sería estar separados. El estar juntos sólo le había causado dolor a la diosa de la muerte, y eso era lo que Xibalba no deseaba para aquella mujer que era su esposa.

De un momento a otro, sintió como algo húmedo le recorría su mejilla, se pasó un dedo por la cara y observó que era una lagrima, estaba llorando, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que podría llorar, pero lo hacía, tenía tanta tristeza que las lagrimas se le fueron derramando.

En cuanto la vio venir, Xibalba se ocultó detrás de sus alas, no deseaba que ella lo viera llorar, si a La Catrina le daba vergüenza que todos la vieran llorar, a Xibalba le daba vergüenza que ella le viera llorar. No lo pudo ocultar, ella se había aparecido enfrente de él y ella pudo notar las lagrimas, ella al tocarle la cara para secarselas, se apartó al sentir que le quemaban como un ácido, lo que hizo fue espantar a Xibalba y alejarse de ella.

-No podemos continuar juntos, mi amor. Lo único que he hecho es traer el dolor a tu vida.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Xibalba-Yo dejé que Chakal me quitara mi medalla, hice trampa en la apuesta, te dejé a ti la medalla de la vida eterna y eso te puso en peligro con el Chakal, de haberte dicho a donde iba y no dejarte dormida, no hubieras perdido al bebé. Incluso mis lagrimas te lastiman.

-Balby...

-No, esto no tiene ningún perdón. Es mejor separarnos, así tu serías muy feliz, tienes a tus súbditos que te aman y te adoran.

-Balby, mi felicidad no estaría completa sin ti.

Cuando la miro a los ojos, no hicieron faltas palabras para saber lo que estaba diciendo su amada esposa. Te amo le decía, aún lo amaba, a pesar de sus errores. Xibalba tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro y le limpió los restos de maquillaje que tenía en su cara, seguía siendo hermosa con su cara de azúcar y aquellos ojos brillantes. Siempre la vería hermosa, no importa como fuera ella, incluso la amaría aunque no fuera de azúcar.

-Te amo demasiado, por eso no quiero que nada te haga daño, incluso yo mismo. Deseo que tú seas feliz. Por eso debemos separarnos, no quiero hacerte daño.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de soltarle su rostro, La Catrina le acarició el suyo en cuanto las lagrimas dejaron de derramarse. Intentó besarlo, pero no pudo, debido a que Xibalba se la llevó de vuelta a la Tierra de los Recordados y él volvió a la Tierra de los Olvidados, decidió separarse de ella para no volver a hacerle ningún daño.

Después de eso, Xibalba tuvo que quedarse en su reino sin poder salir de el, no le importaba vivir separado de su esposa, si eso la alejaba del dolor que podía causarle.

Los siguientes días, La Catrina era visitada constantemente por todos sus súbditos para alegrarla, todos ya se habían enterado de lo que ella había sufrido y ellos deseaban hacerla sentir bien. Hasta los niños le hicieron una fiesta y jugaron con ella durante varios días para que sintiera que no estaba sola, que tenía a muchos niños a su alrededor que podría tener como hijos, sin embargo, para los dioses no es posible la adopción. No son como los humanos, tener los hijos de otros no era apropiado para ellos, debían ser de ellos mismos para que el linaje de los dioses continuara.

Con el tiempo, el dolor se había desaparecido reemplazándolo con la felicidad de tener lo que obtenía de todos, el amor, de sus súbditos, de su amigo el Hombre de Cera, de su hermana La Noche. Y aquel día, ella se encontraba en su jardín recogiendo nuevas caléndulas para reemplazar las que se habían marchitado en su cabello. Mirarlas le recordaban aquel día que conoció a Xibalba, cuando estaba tomando una caléndula en aquel jardín de Aztlán, deseaba ponerse una en el cabello por ser su flor favorita, y al tomarla le sorprendió que una mano tomara aquella flor al mismo tiempo que ella arrancándola con velocidad. De no haber sido por aquella caléndula nunca hubiera conocido a Xibalba, nunca hubiera intentado conseguir su corazón, nunca se hubieran casado, nunca hubieran hecho aquella apuesta. En fin, una infinidad de momentos que nunca hubieran ocurrido de no haber sido por una caléndula. Por eso ahora las apreciaba mucho más, aunque ahora deseaba que esas caléndulas fueran entregadas de la mano de Xibalba, igual que aquella que le dio el día en que se conocieron.

-Sabes, siempre quise colocarte una de esas en tu cabello.

La Catrina al verlo allí el corazón no dejaba de saltarle de gozo.

-Te dije que no deseaba hacerte daño, me di cuenta que te estaba haciendo daño al separarme de tu lado.

Se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos, lanzándose miradas de ternura.

-Por eso he venido a pedirte perdón una vez más por todo el daño que te hice.

-Sé que no eres el hombre perfecto, has cometido muchos errores y puedo ver que estás arrepentido de corazón lo que has hecho, por eso te perdono y te perdonaré siempre.

Rápidamente le dio un beso en los labios a Xibalba, fue el beso más tierno que haya recibido, estaba lleno de todo el amor de la Catrina que solamente ella le puede profesar.

-Mi Muertita.

-Mi Balby.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez Xibalba había inclinado un poco a La Catrina besándola con todo su amor. Algunos de los súbditos de la Tierra de los Recordados se habían acercado a ver lo que ocurría con su señora, pero no podía ver el beso debido al sombrero de La Catrina, era tan grande que tapaba a ambos en su acto de besos.


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo

Varios meses después, Xibalba y La Catrina estaban celebrando la boda de La Noche y el Chamuco. Todavía costaba creer para Xibalba que su hermano mayor se estuviera casando, pero mientras no hiciera nada que lastimara a La Noche, estaría bien, ya que de ser así, La Catrina no dudaría en hacerle pagar por hacer sufrir a su hermana menor.

Ambos se veían tan felices, eso podían notarse y sus hermanos no dejaban de quitarle la vista de encima.

-Me recuerda a nuestro matrimonio-

La Catrina opinaba lo mismo que Xibalba, además, nunca antes había visto a su hermana tan radiante de alegría.

-Me siento tan feliz- dijo La Noche acercándose a ellos-Sé que elegí a un buen esposo.

-Eso de ser buen esposo, me parece...

Xibalba no pudo terminar la frase porque La Catrina le dio un codazo en el estomago, en caso de que fuera a decir algo ofensivo que pueda herir a su hermana.

La ceremonia fue algo hermosa, pero algo pequeña a diferencia de la boda de La Catrina y Xibalba, antes de que los recién casados se fueran a su noche de bodas, ambos dioses de la muerte le entregaron a sus hermanos una botella de miel como regalo.

Cuando volvieron a la Tierra de los Recordados, La Catrina observaba como todo su reino dormía, las luces apagadas, los habitantes en sus hogares, todo estaba en paz. Una paz que perduraría en su reino lleno de fiestas cada día.

Después de dos meses de la boda de La Noche y el Chamuco, el Día de Muertos había llegado, La Catrina estaba muy radiante ese día mirando como todos visitaban a sus seres queridos en el cementerio y ver como los niños corrían por ahí con alegría por los alrededores.

-Estaba pensando, mi amor. Que después de la fiesta, podríamos...

La Catrina lo detuvo besándolo en los labios, el cerró los ojos y la abrazó para profundizar el beso.

-Hoy no, amor mío. No creo que podamos.

-¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?- le preguntó Xibalba de manera inocente y de forma picara.

La Catrina le sonrió interesada en la apuesta. Xibalba sentía las ansias de poder ganarle a su esposa la apuesta, algo que logró aunque La Catrina pensaba que había hecho trampa. A veces cuando hacían las apuestas, siempre le quedaba la idea que Xibalba estaba haciendo trampa, sin embargo, al final sabía que no podía haberlo hecho, debido a que hace años había prometido nunca hacer trampa otra vez en ninguna apuesta.

Después de eso, también iban a ver a la distancia a la familia Sánchez que ahora se les unía un nuevo miembro, un niño al cual llamaron Rodrigo, era tan parecido a su padre en el rostro, y Manolo estaba feliz de tener otro hijo que al ser todavía un bebé, María siempre lo tenía en sus brazos mientras que las gemelas estaban de pie frente a su padre que deseaban tanto que su madre las cargara como lo hacía con el bebé, pero ya no podían con lo grande que estaban, según sus padres.

No solamente se centraban en verlos a ellos, también veían a todos los habitantes del pueblo arreglando las tumbas y visitando a todos aquellos que ya no estaban presentes.

Como Xibalba había ganado la apuesta, después de la fiesta tuvieron sus momentos juntos en la habitación de La Catrina, haciendo el amor como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo, ella se había guardado un poco de energía después de haber planeado la fiesta del Día de Muertos.

En las relaciones no todo siempre es perfecto, hubo instantes en los cuales ellos discutían o tenían alguna riña que al final se perdonaban y volvían a mejorar su relación. Incluso tenían citas cuando no estaban en sus labores de sus reinos; aquel día, ellos estaban dando un paseo por los bosques de Tomoanchan, un lugar de tanta belleza que muchos de los dioses visitaban siempre que podrían. Se detuvieron un momento sentadonse sobre una roca para mirar el cielo de Tomoanchan, que era más azul que la Tierra de los Vivos.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor?, le preguntó Xibalba al ver que su esposa suspiraba de nostalgia.

-Extrañaba tanto nuestros tiempo juntos.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

-Tenemos responsabilidades, amor mío.

Mientras estaba recostada del hombro de Xibalba, éste le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, pasando sus dedos por aquel abundante cabello negro como si sus dedos fueran un peine. Ambos tan serenos, llenos en paz en ese lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo.

A veces, La Catrina no dejaba de acariciarse el vientre, guardando dentro de sí una esperanza de algún día tener un hijo y formar una familia con Xibalba.

-Algún día.

Cuando los dioses se enamoran, puede ser igual que los humanos, ellos también tienen sus sentimientos, sus celos, sus miedos a perder al ser amado. Pero cuando aman de verdad, siempre será eterno, como su larga vida.

Lo más increíble, es cuando dioses tan opuestos entre sí logren amarse. La Catrina y Xibalba lograron enamorarse, ennoviarse, casarse, pelearse, separarse y volver a unirse. Su amor era grande y poderoso, por eso se mantenían juntos como marido y mujer.

-Mi amor- dijo Xibalba mirando fijamente a La Catrina-Te prometo que pase lo que pase, nunca más nos vamos a separar-

Besó a La Catrina, ella le correspondía, con todo su amor.

Dicen que el agua y aceite no se mezclan, mas ellos mostraron que el azúcar y alquitrán se mezclan.


End file.
